Completamente Mio
by eali-chan
Summary: Sasuke ah resivido un extraño regalo en su cumpleaños, el cual no solo volvera su vida un desastre tambien su resistente corazon el cual no querra dejarlo ir aun que eso implique retenerlo contra su coluntad. YAoi SasukexNaruto UniversoAlterno
1. Chapter 1

Sumary.- Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y su regalo es nada mas y nada menos que un esclavo de nombre Naruto el cual no esta dispuesto a seguir sus ordenes. Universo alterno. YAoi.

Summary 2: Es el cumpleaños de Sasuke y como obsequio Itachi le regala un esclavo muy peculiar de nombre Naruto, el cual se rehúsa servirlo. La tarea de Sasuke domarlo hasta que este sea capaz de obedecerlo. Universo alterno/Yaoi/SasuNaru.

Eali-chan: Estos fueron nuestros summarys alternativos XD al final nos decidimos por otros.

Criss-criss: bueno sobra decir que los personajes no nos pertenecen y todo eso chalala, y que solo son objetos de nuestra imaginacion porversa.(por algo se les llama fanfic)

Eali-chan: si, am... tambien este fic, no solo esta hecho por mi tambien por mi aliada Criss-criss, eh ahi el motivo de su participacion, esperemos y no desepcionarlos en este nuestro debut como dueto .

Criss-Criss: Sin mas los dejamos leyendo, y tejen comentarios T.T

* * *

Xx. COMPLETAMENTE MIO Xx.

Capitulo uno: I

Recibió a su invitado muy a su pesar, aun era temprano y odiaba las visitas a tempranas horas. El joven entro a la sala de estar donde su invitado ya se encontraba descansando cómodamente en uno de los sofás con aquella cara de cansancio y fastidio que tanto le caracterizaba, Sasuke le saludo cordialmente y tomo asiento frente a él.

-¿Shikamaru, cierto? No te esperaba tan temprano…

- supuse que te molestaría pero preferí venir temprano para entregarte el paquete que te mando tu hermano.

- así que mi hermano me mando algo… ¿y por qué no mejor me lo entregas en la fiesta? Te hubieras evitado venir dos veces y también molestarme con tan temprana visita.

-Si lo sé… pero…- hizo un gesto de fastidio- el regalo que te mando tu hermano no digamos que es digno de presentarse en una fiesta de nobles.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo este con más interés- ¿Qué clase de regalo me mando?

- bueno… pues tu regalo es un esclavo.

-¿Un esclavo?-dijo sin interés alguno - No veo nada de malo en eso. Pensé que me había enviado algo mucho más ridículo…

- bueno es que este esclavo…- le interrumpió- no está domado.

- Que fastidio, supongo que quiere que lo dome.

- Eso creo… si él lo hubiera podido domarlo no te lo hubiera enviado.

- Tienes razón ¿Y dónde está el esclavo?

-Está afuera, en estos momentos lo hemos sedado y supongo que aun sigue dormido- se levanto de su haciendo y a pocos segundos Sasuke lo hizo también entendiendo claramente el mensaje- ven, te llevare a verlo.

-¿De qué clase es el esclavo?

- B-1 diría yo que se encuentra en la clase baja.

Sasuke siguió a Shikamaru hasta la salida, ahí pudo localizar el vehículo del comerciante donde en la parte trasera llevaba lo que parecía una jaula cubierta por una gran manta. Como cuidador se localizaba uno de los fieles compañeros de Shikamaru el cual se encontraba sentado comiendo frituras con tranquilidad esperando la llegada de ambos.

-¿Tan grave es como para que lo tengan en una Jaula?- dijo observando el cargamento.

-ya lo veras tu mismo…- Hizo una señal de mano a Chouji para que quitara el manto, el aludido obedeció casi al instante- Ahí lo tienes.

Sasuke se acerco un poco más para observar mejor a aquel chico, era un muchacho joven, se podría decir que casi de su edad, de cabellos rubios y a simple vista se podía ver que era poseedor de una gran belleza descuidada. El esclavo se encontraba dormido el cual le daba una apariencia tranquila que le hacía imposible pensar el hecho de que aquel chico no estuviera domado. Lo observo más detenidamente mirando todo su cuerpo, sus manos al igual que sus pies permanecían esposados con la posibilidad de tan solo caminar, su boca estaba amordazada con lo que parecía una pañoleta.

-No queríamos estar oyendo sus insultos…- aclaro Chouji al ver como miraba con rareza la amordaza del rubio.

- ¿Dónde quieres que lo pongamos? – Hablo Shikamaru- Aun tengo que hacer algunas cosas en este día.

- Póngalo en el tercer piso, la ultima habitación.

Nuevamente Shikamaru hizo una señal haciendo que Chouji comenzara a moverse y abrir la jaula, al estar dentro movió al chico y coloco una correa cuidadosamente en el cuello la cual se podía tirar con una cadena como si de un perro se tratara. Lo cargo colocándolo en sus hombros y lo saco de la jaula para entrar a la casa seguido de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

-Por cierto…- hablo Shikamaru en el transcurso- Feliz cumple años.

-hm… ¿Vendrá mi hermano?

- No, llego un nuevo cargamento y tenemos muchos pedidos.

-ya veo.

Una vez que estuvo en la habitación indicada Chouji se detuvo colocando en el suelo al rubio, los ojos de aquel chico se fueron abriendo poco a poco aun adormilado, observo la habitación dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que cuando estaba despierto, lo cual hizo que este se alterara y frunciera el seño. Observo al frente suyo encontrándose primero con el cuerpo corpulento de Chouji, después giro su mirada unos centímetros atrás, ahí se encontraba Shikamaru y a un costado de él una persona que desconocía por completo.

-Rayos… ya despertó.- le miro Shikamaru.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura observando que este aun no recuperaba sus fuerzas como para levantase, aun que encadenado de aquella manera tampoco lo lograría. Le tomo del mentón y le inspecciono, obligándolo a mover la cabeza a ambos lados.

-No se ve tan mal… - ante aquel comentario tanto Shikamaru como Chouji emitieron una sonrisa.

-Eso dices ahora…- hablo Chouji burlón.- espera a que se le pase el efecto de la droga.

- Sobre eso, si se altera de una forma que no lo puedas controlar deje un poco de sedante en la sala de estar. Es solo por si acaso.

-Así que eres de cuidado…- se dirigió al rubio el cual le veía con odio y rencor- No parces tan peligroso- acerco su mano al pañuelo para tratar de quitarle la amordaza.

-Yo que tu no aria eso…-

Le advirtió Shikamaru pero este pareció no escucharle y quito la amordaza, casi al instante aquel rubio escupió el rostro de Sasuke. Chouji miro divertido la escena y no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

-te lo advertí…

Sasuke saco un pañuelo de su bolcillo y se limpio.

-¡Malditos nobles!- hablo el rubio con ferocidad- ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Les ordeno que me liberen!

- Te tengo una noticia… - hablo Sasuke tomándole con brusquedad del mentón y le miro con superioridad- ¡Me perteneces y no pienso dejarte en libertad!- le soltó - ¡sédenlo!- Ordeno y Chouji se acerco a él sacando una jeringa de su bolsillo y comenzó a prepararla.

-¡No te me acerques maldito noble!- Chouji termino de prepararla y tomo el brazo de Naruto inyectándole aquella dosis- ¡Te matare! ¡Te juro que…!

No pudo terminar de completar aquella frase ya que sus músculos se fueron relajando y sus ojos cerrando cayendo de nuevo en un sueño que duraría unos cuantos minutos.

-Solo dormirá poco, pero es suficiente como para que te encargues de el- dijo Chouji tirando la jeringa en un bote de basura.

-Bien, te lo dejamos, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

- lo tomare en cuenta.

-Ten- le extendió un juego de llaves y una carpeta- tú decides si lo desencadenas o no. También te entrego los documentos donde dice que te pertenece, solo falta que los firmes, te recomiendo que lo guardes bien ya que no tenemos más documentos que estos si se pierden no podremos ayudarte. Nos vemos mas tarde. Vámonos Chouji.

Shikamaru se despidió de Sasuke y salió junto con Chouji de aquella gran casa dejándolo solo en aquel cuarto con el rubio. Lo contemplo por unos segundos, su ropa estaba sucia y olía mal, mas sin embargo el no, el tenia un aroma muy peculiar, se acerco aun mas a el acariciando su rostro, su piel era muy suave tanto que no parecía provenir de un esclavo de clase baja.

Se retiro del lugar ordenando a su servidumbre que lo bañara y arreglara mientras dormía, estos hicieron lo que Sasuke les ordeno mientras se dirigía a su oficina para comenzar a trabajar. Aquel día cumplía los veinticuatro años, a pesar de su corta edad era un hombre muy poderoso, respetado por todo el mundo y admirado. Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la celebración de su cumpleaños muy a su pesar, odiaba las fiestas y todo lo que implicaba esta pero tenía que hacerla para concluir un negocio con una empresa la cual él quería poseer y además anunciar su compromiso con la hija de uno de los empresarios más importantes del que era socio.

Algunos ruidos comenzaron a oírse en el segundo piso, lo cual le llevo a la conclusión que su nuevo esclavo era quien hacia tal alboroto, se levanto de su haciendo y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección. Cada vez que se acercaba los alaridos se asían más fuertes, una chica de la servidumbre salió del cuarto asustada deteniendo la puerta como si este se fuera a salir.

-¡Amo, Sasuke! -exclamo esta al verlo- ¡el chico se despertó y se puso como loco!

- yo me encargo de esto, retírate.

-si mi amo- dio reverencia y se fue.

Sasuke abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rubio el cual no dejaba de echar maldiciones e insultar, cuando entro cerró la puerta tras el atrayendo la atención de este, el cual se movía con pasos torpes y cortos debido a las esposas de los pies.

-Tu… maldito noble…- se acerco a él –

- estas causando un gran alboroto en toda mi casa, así que guarda silencio.- le sentencio.

-¡Ningún asqueroso noble me dice que debo hacer!

- Vaya, eres muy valiente al hablarme así, tal parece que se te olvida que ahora me perteneces.

- ¡Ya te lo dije!- le tomo de la camisa con la poca fuerza que aun tenia- ¡No le pertenezco a nadie! ¡Menos a un noble como tú!

Sasuke sonrió y aparto con una mano las del rubio y con la mano contraria tomo su mentón obligándolo a mirarlo dándose cuenta de los hermosos ojos azules que este poseía. Eran peculiares, de una manera extraña le gustaba verse reflejados en ellos.

-Veo que ya te han bañado…

-No me pongas tus asquerosas manos en sima… - ante esto Sasuke frunció el seño y lo tiro al suelo poniéndose sobre su cuerpo.

- Creo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar a mis asquerosas manos… por qué no eres más que un esclavo de clase B-1, no sirves ni para limpiar mí casa. Solo hay algo que pueden hacer los de tu clasificación y es…

Se acerco aun mas a él poniendo peligrosamente una de sus manos en su pecho para acto seguido bajarla e introducirla bajo su camisa. En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta escuchándose la voz de una de sus esclavas tras de esta.

-Mi señor, Sasuke…- dijo la chica- la señorita Sakura ya está aquí…

- esa mujer ya llegó…- dijo con fastidio y se levanto- ahora bajo.- miro al rubio el cual a un no dejaba de verle con odio y lo obligo a levantarse.- No puedo dejarte así o aras mucho escándalo…- le tomo de las esposas que limitaban sus mano encadenándolo a un tubo de resistencia que se encontraba apegado a la pared donde lo sujeto y lo mantuvo.- Te quedaras aquí por el momento…

- ¿y crees que teniéndome aquí desistiré? – dijo en forma retadora.

- No creo que puedas hacer mucho…- saco un pañuelo- tampoco quiero que hagas alaridos, por eso te amordazare por el momento hasta que te haya educado o decidas ceder…

- ¡No te me acerques!

Sasuke amordazo su boca provocando que este gimiera en forma de desaprobación a aquel acto. Después de eso Sasuke le tomo de la cadena de la correa atrayéndolo a él.

-Te veré más tarde… así que no hagas ningún ruido o tendré que ser más severo contigo.

El rubio solo le miro con furia moviéndose tratando de liberarse pero sin éxito. Sasuke salió del cuarto dejándolo solo, bajo las enormes y elegantes escaleras de su gran casa caminando sin mucho entusiasmo a la sala de estar, donde al instante fue recibido por el sonriente rostro de un chica la cual ya se encontraba sentada en uno de sus elegantes sofá, aun lado de ella se encontraba parada una chica de apariencia tierna la cual llevaba puesto un collar negro que le indicaba que era un esclavo.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Lo siento pero no podía esperar hasta las seis así que vine a felicitarte.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura…- tomo asiento frente a ella- pero realmente no tenias por que venir tan temprano y lo digo en serio.

- Je, je es que quería ser la primera en darte tu primer regalo en este día, además no tiene nada de malo, después de todo soy tu prometida…- Sasuke sonrió con ironía- ¿Qué pasa?

-lamento decirte que ya te ganaron, con respecto a los regalos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo está desilusionada - ¿en serio? Bueno… pues es una lástima…- miro a su esclava- Hinata, dale mi regalo a Sasuke.

-sí, señorita…

La joven que respondía al nombre de Hinata se acerco a él con una bonita caja decorada y se lo entrego al chico el cual lo recibió casi al instante mirando con curiosidad a Hinata.

-¿Es tu nueva esclava? No la había visto antes…

- así es, la acabo de adquirir hace unos meses, es muy linda y amable. La he convertido en mi protegida.

-¿No es muy rápido que la hallas hecho tu protegida? Bueno, considerando que la has adquirido hace apenas unos meses.

- Si, lo mismo me dicen muchos pero… es que ella es un caso especial. Dudo que se atreva a traicionarme, por eso la he convertido en mi protegida… ¿Tu aun no tienes un protegido?

- No… no veo por qué tendría que tener uno… para mí los esclavos solo son eso… esclavos.

- ¿Y dime qué fue lo que te regalaron?- dijo está cambiando de tema.

- Un esclavo…

- vaya… ¿Puedo verlo?

- no, ese esclavo no está educado y dudo mucho que te reciba sin ser insultada antes…

- Nunca había oído de un esclavo que no fuera educado antes…

- antes de ser vendidos se educan ¿si lo sabías no?- la chica asintió- bueno pues este no se pudo educar y mi hermano me lo regalo para que yo me encargara de él.

- ahora entiendo… bueno creo que yo ya tengo que irme, tengo que arreglarme para la noche quiero verme mejor que nadie para cuando anuncies nuestro compromiso…- se levanto de su asiento seguido por Sasuke- hasta entonces.

- si…

Sakura se fue de aquella gran casa para el alivio de Sasuke, no era que odiara a aquella mujer si no que era demasiado fastidiosa para su gusto, era más que obvio que solo se comprometía por ella por la gran alianza que tenia con su padre, aun que comenzaba a pensar si aquello valía tanto la pena por el sacrificio que estaba a punto de hacer, además que no existían muchas personas las cual pudieran hacerle vibrar una sola emoción en el o al menos eso era lo que él creía hasta aquel día.

continuara...

* * *

Eali-chan: BIen lo se, fue muy cortito el capitulo. Pero dependiendo de como nos vaya en este vemos si le seguimos XD

Criss-Criss: pues espero que si les haya gustado T.T tenemos algunos planes para esta historia snif snif y no quicieramos cancelarla.

Eali-chan: aun que quisas les paresca como un "Ai no Kusabi" les prometemos que sera algo diferente . es que nos esncantalo que tenga riñas entre ellos .

las dos: ¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y LES PROMETEMOS PRONTA ACTUALIZACION (si es que les gusto T.T)!


	2. Chapter 2

Criss-criss_ Bien les traemos el segundo capitulo

Eali : esta bastante corto en verdad ¬¬"

Criss-criss: rayos sigues quejándote =.=

Eali: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios T.T nos animaron mucho para subir el capitulo, y am, también quería agradecer por observar sobre la ortografía.

Criss- criss: si realmente somos malas en eso, pero no nos molesta que lo digan, en serio hasta lo agradecemos por que nos ayuda a crecer y mostrarles un trabajo con mas calidad.

Eali: Bueno muchas gracias, ningún comentario es malo, así que no olviden en dejarnos uno T.T

* * *

xxxx

Xx. COMPLETAMENTE MIO Xx.

XXX

Capitulo dos: II

La fiesta ya había comenzado, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba presente, todo el jardín estaba perfectamente adornado, varios de los invitados elogiaron a Sasuke por tan buena presentación, pero que se podía esperar del gran Sasuke, nada mas ni nada menos que la perfección absoluta. La orquesta ya había empezado a tocar, dejándose oír primero los violines seguidos por el majestuoso sonido del piano.

Sasuke se encontraba platicando con uno de los empresarios mas grandes del país cuando observo como su gran rival aparecía por la puerta en compañía de uno de sus subordinados, hizo reverencia al hombre despidiéndose de el para caminar rumbo a su nuevo invitado.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke.

- Buenas noches, Neji. Me complace tenerte aquí.- estrecho su mano en señal de formalidad.

- déjame presentarte a mi mano derecha, el es Rock Lee uno de mis socios.

- es un placer.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Rock Lee- por fin tengo el placer de ver en persona al gran Sasuke.- Sasuke simulo una sonrisa y de nueva cuenta miro a Neji.

- ¿y ya lo has decidido?

- Aun no, creo que aun tengo fuerzas para darte un poco mas de competencia.

- vaya, entonces aun no pretendes retirarte.

- así es.

- Mi señor, Sasuke.- se acerco una de sus esclavas interrumpiendo aquella charla- El señor Kakashi desea hablar con usted.

- infórmale que enseguida le atiendo- la mujer asintió alejándose de ellos para obedecer las ordenes de su amo- bueno, espero que estén cómodos, me encantaría charlar contigo más tarde Neji

- Por supuesto, a mi también.

Sasuke se retiro sin más preámbulos. Mientras que aquel par indaga por aquella casa observando cautelosamente a los invitados, mirando con repulsión como la mayaría (por no decir todos) estaban acompañados por esclavos tratándolos como animales de exhibición.

-No puedo tolerar esto…- hablo con firmeza Lee-

- tranquilízate, por ahora quiero que vayas y busques a ese chico del que me hablaste.

- esta bien, déjamelo a mi.

- bien, yo por mientras tratare de distraer a Sasuke para que no se percate de nada.

Lee asintió y se separo de Neji asiéndose espacio entre la multitud, este comenzó a buscar discretamente entre puerta y puerta, lo mas posible era que aquel esclavo al que había visto ese mañana no se encontrara en la planta de abajo, por suerte para el, Sasuke no se encontraba cercas de aquella sala que conectaba al segundo piso y nadie de la multitud le observaba. Una vez en el segundo piso repitió la tarea antes mencionada, le extraño ver que nadie se encontraba custodiando el segundo piso, pero aun así continúo su tarea hasta topar con una puerta la cual se le fue imposible abrir. Esta puerta se encontraba al fondo de un corredor poco iluminado.

-¡Bingo!

Exclamo. Metió la mano en su bolcillo sacando lo que al parecer era un pequeño alambre con el cual comenzó a abrir aquella cerradura hasta que esta se abrió. Entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el por seguridad, prendió las luces observando con desagrado aquella escena, los ojos de aquel que se encontraba encadenado se abrieron, este se encontraba sentado con las manos hacia atrás y la boca amordazada.

-¡Que rayos significa esto!- se acerco a el y en cuanto Naruto abrió completamente los ojos le dirigió esa mirada con la cual también había visto a Sasuke.- ¡Esto es inaudito!- Le quito la amordaza de la boca.- ¿Estas bien?

-Te parece que estoy bien, maldito noble.

- Bueno no, lo siento… creo que no pensé mi pregunta.

-¡¿Qué pretendes, noble?!- dijo este enfurecido y alzando la voz.

-Baja la voz y tranquilízate, no soy un noble…- ante esto las gesticulaciones del rubio cambiaron.

-¿No eres noble? ¿Entonces eres un esclavo?

- Tampoco, aun que te parezca extraño… yo soy un plebeyo.- sonrió este- No tengo los mismo derechos que un noble, pero tampoco existe la posibilidad de ser tratado como esclavo.

-¿y que haces aquí?

- He venido a rescatarte…

-¿Tu?

- No solo yo, abajo en la fiesta esta un amigo mío que es noble….- ante esto el rubio frunció el seño- no pienses mal, es una buena persona que ayuda a esclavos como tu y yo le ayudo en su trabajo… pero por ahora no puedo sacarte debido a que hay demasiada gente abajo además…-miro sus manos, pies y cuellos los cuales tenia esposados- esa cerradura no las puedo abrir yo si no mi compañera.

-¿Y donde esta ella?

- Ella también es un plebeyo por lo cual no pudo venir, solo se les permite a los nobles estar acompañados por un plebeyo en una fiesta se sociedad. Pero no te preocupes… - saco una tarjeta de su bolcillo- nosotros volveremos y te sacaremos de aquí… por cierto, nos tienes que ayudar tú también…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Al ver que estas encadenado puedo llegar a la conclusión de que no estas educado… lo que es buena noticia para nosotros…

- ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- dijo ofendido.

- si, por que si estuvieras educado no podríamos liberarte ya que los esclavos educados son fieles a sus dueños… pero tu no crees en eso. ¿Cierto? Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.- Lee sonrió mas abiertamente

- Yo soy Rock Lee… quiero que pongas atención a lo que voy a hacer… esto será parte clave por si te llegan a quitar por lo menos la cadena de los pies.- la tarjeta que anterior mente había sacado la coloco frente a sus ojos- ¿Sabes leer?- Naruto asintió- bien, esta tarjeta te dice la ubicación de mi compañera, si logras escapar de alguna forma ve con ella y te quitara todas las cadenas que lleves puesto… como la del cuello, la cual rara vez se les quita a los esclavos.-

Naruto asintió observando a Lee como ocultaba aquella tarjeta bajo uno de los muebles mas viejos de la habitación. Después de eso se volvió hacia el.

-Si llegas a escapar, por favor ten mucho cuidado y no pidas indicación a cualquier persona o si no te atraparan, tienes que ser cauteloso y una vez que llegues ahí pregunta por TenTen

-Entiendo.

- Tengo que irme por ahora, Naruto… pero te prometo que volveré pronto a sacarte de aquí. Oh! Se me olvidaba una última cosa- le miro con seriedad- existen unos papeles que le dan poder ante la ley a Sasuke de poseerte, si los llegas a encontrar por casualidad róbalos y no se los des a nadie, ni siquiera a nosotros, pero lo más importante es sacarte de aquí.

-¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?

-porque eres un ser humano.

Lee salió de la habitación dejando a Naruto solo olvidando poner la amordaza de nuevo y apagar las luces de aquel cuarto, pudo oír desde su estancia como aquel chico de las cejas proporcionadas bajaba las escaleras.

Desde donde estaba podía escuchar perfectamente aquella sinfonía y los ruidos que hacían aquellos invitados, tenía mucha hambre y desde donde estaba también se podía oler perfectamente aquel delicioso sabor maldiciendo el no haberle dicho a aquel extraño chico que le trajera comida. No supo en que momento volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo nuevamente dormido.

Sasuke había bajado del pequeño estrado improvisado. Había terminado de anunciar su compromiso con Sakura quien regocijaba de emoción presumiendo el gran anillo de diamantes que se encontraba incrustado en su8 dedo. Sasuke por otra parte fingía una sonrisa a las personas que se acercaban a felicitarlo, desvió su mirada unos segundos observando cómo Rock Lee se acercaba a Neji susurrándole al oído lo cual le pareció sumamente sospechoso. Se dirigió a ellos desviando a cualquiera que se le acercara.

-Eh de felicitarte por el compromiso- anuncio Neji una vez que Sasuke estuvo frente de él- perdón por no acercarme pero no me gusta la muchedumbre.

-Sí, claro- le dirigió una leve mirada a su compañero- Que lastima que no pudimos charlar hoy.

- vaya que lo fue. Yo también estaba ansioso por poder charlar.

-¿Por qué no nos reunimos un día de estos? – observo ante aquella invitación como ambos dibujaban una leve sonrisa.

-Si me encantaría, espero que sea pronto. ¿Te importa si te llamo personal mente para nuestro encuentro?

-Lo esperare con ansias.

Neji dio un saludo cordial con la cabeza y salió de la casa junto con su acompañante.

Todos lo invitados ya se habían ido para la fortuna de Sasuke, no soportaba charlar con gente como esa además de que no había podido negociar aquella noche con Neji, lo cual había sido su principal objetivo, pero debido a los demás invitados eso le había sido imposible. Subió por sus grandes escalones, lo único que quería en aquel momento era que su cuerpo descansara, pero justamente cuando iba a dar vuelta en el pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación se detuvo en el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de su nuevo esclavo observando claramente como las luces de la habitación se encontraban prendidas.

-¿Qué rayos?- exclamo caminando hacia aquel lugar.

Al estar a la altura de esta saco sus llaves abriendo la cerradura mas sin embargo se dio cuenta que esta no estaba asegurado, abrió la puerta en seguida esperando verlo aun adentro, y así fue aun estaba en el lugar donde lo había dejado por un momento había temido que este se hubiera liberado, pero era evidente que alguien había entrado ya que no solo las luces se encontraban prendidas y la cerradura sin seguro, si no que la mordaza que llevaba Naruto ya no estaba. Se acerco a él, el cual aun se encontraba dormido.

-mm…- gimió este entre sueños y casi al mismo tiempo su estomago también gruño cosa que le recordó que aun no le había dado de comer.

Se levanto y se asomo por la puerta y casi al instante una de sus esclavas apareció y le ordeno que subiera un sartén de comida a la habitación. Una vez dicho esto regreso al lado del chico y sonrió inconsciente al ver aquel rostro, estiro su mano y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza este solo movió la cabeza un poco y entre abrió la boca algo que pareció gustarle, paso su dedo índice por su boca acariciando cada centímetro de sus húmedos labios provocando que se despertara.

-hasta que al fin despiertas…- Ante esto Naruto se alarmo y se puso a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo aquí, maldito noble?

-Se te olvida que esta es mi casa… - le tomo por la cadena del cuello atrayéndolo un poco hacia el- y debes llamarme amo.

- Ni en tus sueños…-

La puerta se abrió entrando una de las sirvientas con una charola llena de comida, Sasuke la tomo y la asentó aun lado de el ordenándole a la chica que saliera de la habitación. Naruto miro con deseo aquella charola pero en cuanto observo que Sasuke le miraba dirigió su mirada a otro lugar.

-¿no has comido, cierto?

- Eso no te importa.

- Por supuesto que si, ya que me perteneces y aunque eres de clase B-1 tengo la obligación de alimentarte por lo menos una vez al día…- sonrió con cinismo y tomo un pan de la charola- ahora abre la boca.

- Prefiero morirme de hambre antes de ser alimentado por un noble…

- No fue una sugerencia sino una orden… si no comienzas a obedecerme te tendré encadenado hasta que se me de la gana…- Naruto frunció el seño recordando sus deseos de ser libre si obedecía aun que sea un poco le quedaba la posibilidad de que le liberan de una de sus cadena y entonces existía una posibilidad de escapar.

- déjala en el suelo, luego yo me la comeré…

- creo que no estas entendiendo…- se acerco mas a el tomándole del rostro- yo soy el que decide que es lo que debes hacer y cuando, Si me obedeces prometo que te quitare algunas de tus cadenas…- Naruto mordió su labio inferior absteniéndose de decirle algo provocando que sus labios sangraran.

Sasuke se acerco a el peligrosamente lo cual hizo que el rubio se hiciera hacia atrás, pero Sasuke le tomo con una de sus manos los cabellos jalando estos hacia atrás haciendo que su cabeza se alzara, fue entonces cuando comenzó a lamer aquel hilo de sangre que empezaba casi al iniciar el cuello fue subiendo lentamente desapareciendo cualquier rastro de sangre, su lengua llego hasta la herida localizada en sus labios donde se detuvo unos instantes para contemplarlos y sentir su respiración.

-No te atrevas o te juro que…

- Obsérvame y calla…- dijo en voz baja mientras que sus labios comenzaron a besar los del rubio moviéndose sobre estos, al principio en un movimiento suave para después ir subiendo de nivel. Naruto desistió tratando inútilmente de despegarse de su lado. Cuando el beso termino Sasuke acaricio sus labios con su dedo de nueva cuenta y sonrió- me alegraría pensar que este es tu primer beso…

-maldito bastardo…

- puedo hacer mas que eso… me gustaría hacer mas que eso pero…- le soltó y se separo de el- pero no tengo tiempo para ti ahora… ya tendré una nueva oportunidad de educarte y entonces disfrutare ese momento.

Sasuke salió del cuarto dejando a Naruto en el mismo lugar. Este ultimo se sentía mas que humillado tenia ganas de lavarse los labios, lavarse la cara, salir de aquel lugar. Sasuke había tenido razón aquello había sido su primer beso cosa que empeoraba las cosas en aquella relación.

-maldito noble,- dijo para sí-… te juro que esta me la pagaras.

Sasuke entro a su habitación recostándose en la cama, acaricio sus labios, aquel contacto le había mas que fascinado, sus labios eran tiernos, suaves y cálidos. Quería probarlos de nueva cuenta, lo haría pero por aquel día había sido mas que suficiente; nunca pensó que educar a un esclavo seria una tarea bastante divertida. Aquel chico tenia algo que no podía describir, sin duda alguna ese esclavo seria su mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

continuara...

* * *

Eali: si lo se esta muy cortito T.T yo tambien me queje.

Criss-criss: no empieces con eso de nuevo ¬¬

Las dos: Dejen comentarios!!!! y hasta la proxima!!!


	3. Chapter 3

2: Disculpen la demora!!

eali-chan: se que les habia prometido mucho tiempo antes la actualizacion de este capitulo . pero por falta de tiempo y cordinacion no pudimos subirlo antes.

Criss-criss: T.T lo sentimos, pero vean el lado positivo, ya estamos aqui con capitulo nuevo :D

Eali-chan- si mejor sigan leyendo haber que les parece, aun no llegamos a lo bueno pero am... espero que les guste

* * *

xxxxxx

XXX COMPLETAMENTE MIO XXXX

Capitulo tres: III

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Había dormido casi todo el día ya que no pudo dormir aquella noche, además aquel contacto que había tenido con el noble, se había sentido tan humillado en ese momento y no había podido hacer nada. Miro la comida con tentación, lo cierto era que tenía bastante hambre; agacho su cuerpo un poco, todo lo que pudo alcanzar la cadena de su cuello, para su fortuna Sasuke había dejado la charola muy cercas de el por lo cual sus dientes alcanzaron a morder un trozo de pan, en cuanto sus papilas gustativas probaron aquel pan gimió, aquel pan era tan delicioso que preferido degustarlo.

x.x.x.x

El cielo se empezó a iluminar matizando aquellas hermosas nubes que apenas comenzaron a formarse, desde aquel cuarto se podía filtrar algunos rayos de luz, la puerta se abrió entrando una chica, a primera vista y a juzgar por su vestimenta esta pertenecía a la servidumbre, un esclavo al igual que él, una mujer de cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta.

-Veo que ya despertaste…- dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Llevo horas así… - se quejo este-

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?- se acerco a la charola tomándola entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que amanezca? Este estúpido noble pervertido me tiene encadenado, solo cuando me anestesian puedo dormir sin quejarme.

-¿Pervertido? – Repitió la chica - ¿Te refieres a mi amo Sasuke?

- ¿Hay alguien mas? – la chica rio.

- Si no te revelaras tanto no te tuvieran atado…

- no, pero tendría un collar de perro como el que traes tu y tendría que obedecerlo como si fuera la gran cosa.

- Tu también tienes uno…- le recordó- y no solo eso... a ti te tienen peor que un perro.

- Prefiero estar así que servirle a ese noble o a cualquier otro.

- dime…- se agacho a su altura y le miro- ¿Por qué odias tanto a los nobles?

- Te parce poco que nos traten así…- dijo este indignado- también somos seres humanos y merecemos ser tratados como iguales… además…- agacho la mirada, en esta se podía ver claramente odio y rencor- esos malditos nobles me quitaron todo lo que me importaba…

La chica guardo silencio por un largo rato, y simplemente le observo, después alargo su mano y acaricio su pelo, este levanto la mirada topándose directamente con los ojos de la chica, esta última le sonrió.

-Aquí nadie te podrá hacer nada, el señor Sasuke defiende a todos sus esclavos… es una persona seria y con un temperamento muy fuerte pero, aun así preferiría servirle mil veces a el que a otra persona…

- Quizás yo sea la excepción…-frunció el ceño- ¿Y por que no ambicionas a la libertad…? estarías mejor ahí…

- Es una larga historia que luego podre contarte.

- Si no es que me libero antes de esto.

La chica volvió a sonreí y se levanto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo la rubia..

- Mi nombre es… Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien, entonces hasta la vista, Naruto.

-oye…-le interrumpió antes de que saliera- ¿A que viniste?

-Solo a recoger la bandeja, un rato mas traeré mas comida.

Esta cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro después de salir. Las órdenes de Sasuke habían sido más que claras el día anterior, su amo les había ordenado bañarlo cada día anestesiándolo si era necesario ya que era muy probable que intentara escapar, también debía ser alimentado las tres veces al día por una sola persona, toda aquella persona que entrara a la habitación debía cerrar con llave la puerta siempre. Esas habían sido sus órdenes.

Sasuke ya se había levantado, bañado y cambiado, bajo al comedor esperando que su comida estuviera servida, como era de esperarse al abrir las puertas todo esta servido, todos sus esclavos (al menos los que no estaban ocupados por Naruto) le dieron los buenos días, este no dijo nada ni hizo algún gesto en particular y simplemente se sentó a la mesa preparándose para comer.

- Ino…- la chica se acerco a su lado- Ya le has atendido.

-Fui a ver a Naruto hace unos momentos, comió lo que le mando la noche anterior…

-Ya veo con que su nombre es Naruto… - sonrió- cuando regrese quiero que ya este alimentado y bañado. Margaret se encargara de comprarle ropa y por ningún motivo lo liberen de sus cadenas.

-¿llegara tarde amo Sasuke? –pregunto la rubia.

- No lo se, pero es muy probable que no llegue a comer. Ino quiero que te encargues de todo mientras estoy ausente.

-como ordene.

Cuando Sasuke hubo terminado de comer se levanto preparando sus cosas para salir, tomo su maletín y abrió la puerta, su limosina ya estaba preparada, uno de sus esclavos le abrió la puerta de la limosina permitiéndole el paso a este, antes de entrar completamente, miro hacia la tercera ventana del segundo piso de aquella gran casa donde se encontraba la habitación de su muy peculiar esclavo.

Ino entro de nuevo a la habitación, Naruto se encontraba tratando de liberarse de las esposas.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

- No es obvio trato de liberarme de las esposas, ya me entumecí de tanto estar sentado, ni siquiera me puedo levantar.-

Ino se acerco a el pero al parecer este no se dio cuenta que tenia una jeringa en mano de todo lo contrario este hubiera desistido.

-¿Qué rayos estas…?

No termino de completar la frase debido a que la chica había inyectado rápidamente aquella dosis en su cuerpo haciéndolo dormir.

-Descansa Naruto.

Varios esclavos entraron al cuarto a la señal de Ino, le quitaron sus cadenas y sus ropas y comenzaron a bañarlo, cuando terminaron simplemente le colocaron un pantalón de vestir color café y lo volvieron a encadenarlo pero esta vez lo sentaron en una silla, con las manos en la misma posición que la vez anterior, sus manos se encontraban encadenadas tras la espalda impidiéndole cualquier movimiento o caería al suelo.

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose de nuevo con la cara de Ino quien tenía un carrito lleno de comida. Al verlo despertar esta le sonrió.

-Ya es hora de que desayunes…

- ¿Qué paso?- dijo aun confundido atontado por la droga- por que me dormiste…

-El señor Sasuke me dio la orden de que te bañáramos pero supuse que te alteraría si te bañábamos despierto así que te dormí…

-¡Espera!- dijo este reaccionando y observando su cuerpo dándose cuenta que traía un pantalón - ¿quieres decir que me desnudaron?

- Solo fue para bañarte...- rio esta divertida al ver como este comenzaba a tornarse rojo - Bueno abre la boca que te daré de comer…

- No tengo hambre…

- prefiere que te alimente el señor Sasuke.

Esto hizo un gesto de enojo y después le dirigió una mirada para abrir la boca esperando a que esta comenzara a darse de comer.

Habían pasado ocho horas desde que había salido de su casa, tenia ganas de volver de nuevo y educar a su nuevo esclavo. Termino de pasar los últimos papeles y firmarlos. Se había ido directamente de la casa sin siquiera comer, últimamente en lo único que pensaba era en su trabajo y como derrocar a Neji en todos sus negocios.

-Señor Sasuke, Kabuto ha venido a verle.

-Hazlo pasar.-

La puerta no tardo mucho en abrirse cuando Sasuke dio la orden. Kabuto entro tomando asiento frente al escritorio del pelinegro y sonrió divertido. No le agradaba mucho aquel hombre pero le era útil en ocasiones y más para sus fines de negocios.

-Espero que esa sonrisa tuya sea por buenas noticias para mí.- sentencio Sasuke sin mucho animo de querer atenderlo por mucho tiempo.

-Investigue algo de lo que me pidió y encontré esto…- le extendió un sobre tamaño oficio y Sasuke lo tomo- fui a la corporación de los Hyuuga y me encontré con eso; aun que he de decir que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto…

Sasuke abrió el sobre y saco el contenido de esta, no eran más que un montón de papeles los cuales comenzó a ojear para darse una idea de su contenido, en un momento se detuvo a leer una hoja fue entonces cuanto Kabuto se dio cuenta que había llegado a la hoja indicada.

-Neji se está concentrando en ese proyecto…- explico con tranquilidad Kabuto reclinándose un poco más en el respaldo de su asiento.- su objetivo primordial, según se, es otorgarle la libertad a todos los esclavos que les sea posible.

Sasuke suspiro y aventó las hojas sobre la mesa.

-¡que ridículo! ¿Para que querría hacer semejante tontería? Lo que debería hacer es concentrarse en cosas más importantes que esas.

-pero eso es bueno, mientras el se concentra en su ridículo proyecto nosotros podemos atacarlo.

-¿Qué tanto esta concentrado en ello?

- yo diría que demasiado, he oído que a estado comprando últimamente varios esclavos de diversos nobles para pelear por su libertad. Según dice que los envía al sur oeste del país un lugar muy tranquilo lleno de obreros y plebeyos.

-Tonterías- recogió los papeles que momentos antes le había dado Kabuto y los alzo en su maletín- Quiero que sigas investigando sobre eso y otras cosas que este asiendo, con esto tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer…

Después de decir aquellas palabras salió de la oficina seguido por Kabuto quien mientras caminaba le daba por menores de lo que había investigado. Una vez llego a la salida Sasuke se introdujo en la limosina sin más acompañantes que el esclavo que hacía de chofer.

-¿Quiere que lo lleve a algún lugar en especial, amo?

-Quiero irme directamente a la casa.

-como ordene.

El hombre hizo exactamente lo que se le ordeno llevándolo en cuestión de minutos al lugar indicado. Sasuke bajo de la gran limosina en cuanto la puerta se le fue abierta, al entrar todo estaba en el orden indicado, subió al segundo piso dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Naruto, después de todo tenía tiempo libre para dedicarle a ese extraño chico. Al llegar pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Ino conversando con el chico de forma afable, entre abrió la puerta minuciosamente lo suficiente como para no ser descubierto.

-¡Y entonces me caí!- dijo divertida Ino, desde donde estaba solo podía ver una fracción del rostro de Naruto que ante tal comentario emitió una leve sonrisa.

-Que tonta forma de caerse.

-Si… lo peor fue que aun tengo el moretón de esa caída.

-woo ¿puedo verlo?- dijo este con entusiasmo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió completamente atrayendo la atención del par, Ino se levanto rápidamente e inclino su cabeza ante Sasuke.

-Buenas tardes, amo.

-Ino sal de aquí.-

-Sí, amo.

Ino salió rápidamente del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ella dejándolos solos. Naruto lo miro con el mismo resentimiento que otras veces pero este hizo caso omiso a su mirada y camino hacia la silla donde Ino estaba sentada anterior mente, para su gusto demasiado cercas de su esclavo.

-Veo que ya te han aseado. ¿Te dieron de comer?- Sasuke espero paciente a que contestara pero no lo hizo.- ¿No vas a contestarme?

-Te exijo que me quites estas cadenas.-sentencio el rubio.

-No te voy a quitar nada hasta que estés educado, si quieres que te las quite compórtate como los demás esclavos…- nuevamente guardo silencio, pero esta vez pareciera como si estuviese pensando- ¿te llamas Naruto, cierto?

-Yo escuche que te llamas Salke…

-es Sasuke.- le interrumpió.

-Me da igual, de todas maneras no me importa mucho conocer tu nombre.- desvió su mirada dándole poca importancia al asunto.

Hubo un silencio largo en aquella habitación. Sasuke estaba frente a él mirándo detenidamente cada movimiento que hacía, cada pequeño mohín, obviamente el rubio lo tenía presente y por más que trataba de ignorar su presencia no podía, su mirada comenzaba a incomodarle, no decía nada, ni se movía, solo lo miraba como si fuese algo extraño que necesitaba ser examinado, o al menos así era como Naruto se sentía.

-¿Qué es lo que me miras?- dijo con voz arrogante tratando de molestarlo, mas sin embargo no hubo reacción en el.- ¡Por qué no te largas de aquí y vas a hacer tus cosas de noble, me molesta ver tu…!

En ese momento su aliento se detuvo al verlo tan cercas de él, se había levantado y con un solo paso había llegado hasta el, poniéndose tan cercas que podía sentir su respiración rosar sus labios. No lo había tocado ni parecía dar indicios de hacerlo, solo permaneció frente a él mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con ese simple acto logro hipnotizarlo por completo.

-Naruto…- dijo en susurro- eh estado pensando mucho en ti.- se acerco un poco mas hasta llegar a su oído- y me eh preguntado él porque de eso… y eh llegado a una conclusión.- el aludido permaneció atento a sus palabras sin preocuparle su proximidad- quiero domarte lo más pronto posible… para que seas completamente mío.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante su comentario, sus instintos le decían agritos que lo apartara de su lado con un empujón pero sabía que aquello no ayudaría para nada a que le soltara de aquellas cadenas.

-tengo mucho sueño…- sentencio de inmediato reteniéndose a hacer o decir cualquier cosa que insultara a Sasuke.

El pelinegro se extraño ante tal reacción, estaba seguro que le insultaría o le haría lago, pero tal parecía que su actitud estaba cambiando por alguna razón. Sasuke se incorporo tomando de nuevo una postura recta, se alejo un poco de su lado en dirección a la puerta.

-Está bien… descansa por ahora, ya que mañana te dedicare todo el día.- no tuvo respuesta- hasta mañana, Naruto.

Sasuke salió de la habitación dejándolo de nuevo solo, camino por largo pocillo pensando en cómo sería el mañana, planeando las cosas que haría junto a su nuevo esclavo, y la manera más divertida de educarlo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mientras tanto en aquella noche Neji hacia lo mismo que Sasuke "pensando en Naruto" pero este de una manera completamente diferente. Sorbió un poco de su taza de té y desvió su vista hasta su acompañante. Li permanecía atento a unos papeles que tenía en su poder, analizando su contenido detalladamente.

-Tengo un plan para liberar a ese esclava del que me hablaste…- Li interrumpió su lectura para posar toda su atención en Neji.

-¿Qué es se te ocurrió, Neji?

-Mañana le aremos una visita a Sasuke. Estoy seguro que aun está interesado en mi empresa.

-Ese hombre es muy probable que muerda el anzuelo, está hambriento de poder.- dijo Li.

-Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado todo el tiempo, es posible que mañana conozca a ese famoso Naruto.- Li sonrió ante el comentario.

-estoy seguro que le va a agradar mucho.

-ya lo creo así…

Continuaraa....

* * *

Criss-criss: Bien me sigue pareciendo muy corto el fic, esperemos poder hacerlo un poco mas extenso la proxima.

eali-chan: Bueno por favor no se olviden de dejar comentarios, nos ayuda a saber si les gusta el fic o no XD

Criss-criss: asi muchas gracias a las personas que nos deron un review la vez pasada, todos su comentarios nos agradaron y esperamos seguir asi o mejorar:

Gracias a:

Ai-chan

ginna

Natusky

Luna.

2: Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo que esperamos no tardar esta vez .


	4. Chapter 4

XoXoX-COMPLETAMENTE MIO-XoXoX

...

Capitulo cuarto: IV

...

...

.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, su cuerpo le dolía demasiado sentía como si hubiera hecho las labores de un esclavo por horas y sin descanso. Al despertar por completo se incorporo lentamente en lo que parecía una cama, mas sin embargo el no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que miro a su alrededor, tal parecía que lo habían cambiado de habitación y podía apostar que en el trayecto lo habían drogado al sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas.

Se incorporo por completo de la cama notando mas libertad en su cuerpo, mas sin embargo sus pies y manos aun se encontraban esposados solo que ya no estaban atados a la pared. A su alrededor había muebles y una pequeña ventana asegurada con barrones por el exterior. ¿Acaso ese hombre planeaba volverlo loco? Sus sentidos se pusieron alertas al escuchar como se abría la cerradura de la puerta.

-Naruto- Ino entro al interior con una vendeja de comida, cerro la puerta tras ella y coloco la bandeja en la mesa mas cercana a ella- te eh traído la…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración fue empujada por Naruto el cual abrió la puerta rápidamente, mas sin embargo apenas hubo puesto un pie en el pasillo dos hombres corpulentos se le abalanzaron reteniéndolo en ese mismo instante.

-¿A dónde creías que iba?-

Al alzar la mirada Naruto observo con detenimiento el rostro de Sasuke, quien permanecía recargado a un lado de la puerta, en el se dibujaba una sonrisa burlona la cual provoco la ira de Naruto.

-Supuse que harías una tontería como esa… ¿Pensaste que era tan tonto como para dejar desprotegida la puerta?

-Eso me enseña a no juzgar las apariencias por mas cara de tonto que tengas- Sasuke rio por el comentario y se acerco a el.

-Quizás aun te falte una lección mas- le tomo el rostro con fuerza acercándolo un poco mas a el.- ¡llévenlo de nuevo a la habitación!- ordeno al momento que lo soltó.

Los hombres obedecieron de inmediato metiéndolo con brusquedad al interior de la habitación, el cuerpo de Naruto callo al suelo casi chocando a los pies de la cama. Sasuke entro a la habitación pidiéndoles a todos que salieran y los dejaran a solas, ellos obedecieron de inmediato.

-yo que pensé que estarías contento de estar en este cuarto.- en ese momento Naruto recordó el papel que aquel extraño chico le había dejado escondido.- No quiero tener que someterte a esos dolorosos sistemas de educación a esclavos, en lo personal siento que son ineficientes pero si tu…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para tener libertad de caminar por la casa?- Interrumpió Naruto mientras se incorporaba del suelo.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, jamás pensó que ese chico se rendiría tan rápidamente ante el, lo cual le parecía extrañamente sospechoso. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el aprovechando que su cabeza estaba baja y su mente distraída, se detuvo en cuanto estuvo frente a el, toco su rostro con delicadeza recorriendo con su mano desde la barbilla hasta su mejilla izquierda rosando por pocos milímetros su cabello.

-se mío, Naruto… Completamente mío.- Naruto lo miro a los ojos indignando por su propuesta- Hasta ese momento te daré las libertades que tu desees.- Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente a el poniendo nervioso al rubio por cada fracción de segundo que este avanzaba. Naruto lo separa con sus manos con una debilidad que hasta a el le sorprendió.

-Suena como una declaración de amor- dijo tratando de bromear para quitarse la tención y el nerviosismo de su cuerpo.- No sabía que los nobles se les permitiera tal cosa.

Sasuke no dijo nada lo cual complico las cosas en el ambiente de aquella habitación, en cuanto a Naruto al no recibir respuesta por su intento de provocarlo decidió tomar su actitud arrogante de nuevo al recargarse en la cama.

-Te propondré un trato, noble- Sasuke arqueo la ceja, en su vida había oído tanta arrogancia de un esclavo y mucho menos que este tratara de hacer un trato con su amo- Yo procurare obedecer tus ordenes y a cambio tu me dejas caminar con libertad por la casa sin esposas.

-que trato más absurdo- dio los pocos pasos que lo habían separado de el y a continuación lo tomo con brusquedad haciendo que se levantara para arrojarlo a la cama colocándose sobre el en un rápido movimiento, coloco una de sus manos bajo su delgada camisa sintiendo su firme abdomen- Parece que no fui claro, hasta que tenga tu cuerpo…- beso su cuello con delicadeza hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda- tu alma y tus sentimientos hasta que tu me pertenezcas por completo.

-¡No juegues conmigo!- trato de apartarse pero Sasuke se lo impidió al custodiarlo con todo su cuerpo- ¡Maldito noble! No podrás lograr todo eso, yo no le pertenezco a nadie y jamás sucederá.

-Eso lo veremos.

Llamaron a la puerta provocando que Sasuke detuviera el forcejeo oportunidad que Naruto aprovecho para salir de sus manos.

-Mi señor Sasuke, le ah llegado una correspondencia del señor Neji.- se escucho la voz de Ino tras la puerta.

-¿Neji?- Sasuke camino extrañado hacia la puerta- pásala por debajo.

La aludida obedeció deslizando aquel sobre, después de eso se retiro. Sasuke tomo el sobre y comenzó a examinarlo.

-¿Qué dice?- dijo curioso Naruto. Recordaba con precisión aquel nombre, estaba seguro que el era la posible llave de su libertad.

-Pareces interesado… ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-No, solo que estoy aburrido y verte la cara no es algo entretenido.- desvió la mirada a la ventana examinando el exterior, ahora que lo pensaba hacia mucho que no veía la luz del sol- quisiera entretenerme en algo ya que no puedo salir.

-Este hombre parece que quiere hacerme una visita…- hizo una mueca de fastidio- Yo que tenia pensado dedicarte todo mi día pero quiero la empresa de ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-porque me dedico a eso.- Abrió la puerta y se preparo para salir- termina de desayunar, luego pasare a visitarte.

Cerro la puerta dejándolo tranquilo para que pudiera comer, el rubio se acerco a la bandeja que momentos atrás había dejado Ino, la comida parecía exquisita, mucho mejor que cuando vivía en aquellas bodegas donde les daban comida una vez al días antes de ponerlos a trabajar. Mas sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba, aquella dichosa visita de Neji y si podría tener alguna oportunidad de hablar con el por supuesto sin la presencia de Sasuke.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En la mansión de los Hyuga, Neji se encontraba revisando diversos papeles que adornaban toda su oficina junto con una inmensidad de libros, la mayoría que había conseguido en sus diversas salidas de negocios, mientras que sus papeles recopilaban cada información de esclavos los cuales Neji y su equipo había logrado poner en libertad, mientras que otro tanto eran los que planeaban liberar entre ellos estaba impreso el nombre de _Naruto Usumaki._

La puerta se abrió, dejando entra ver una figura conocida para el propio Neji, mas sin embargo no se precipito en alzar la mirada para conocer a su invitado.

-Y yo pensé que aun estaba durmiendo.- Neji omitió su comentario y sin voltear a verlo le hablo.

-¿Has hecho lo que te encargo?

-Si, su reunión con Sasuke será en tres horas más.- dijo Lee poniéndose justo enfrente de su superior.

-¿Y su prometida?

- Eso es pan comido, todas sus órdenes fueron acatadas con éxito. Hoy conocerá en persona a Naruto.- el chico cambio su mohín de alegría por una de preocupación al ver aquella montaña de papeles que rodeaban a Neji- Pero este asunto de los esclavos no debilita su atención de sus otros negocios.

-Eso es lo que quiero que parezca, después de todo eso es lo que a atraído la atención de Sasuke en los últimos meses.

-¿Ocupa ayuda?

-solo has tu trabajo y prepárate por que tu me acompañaras.- el aludido asintió con gusto.

-entendido mi señor.

La curiosidad de conocer a aquel chico de nombre Naruto le llenaba de inquietud, aun que eso le sucedía a menudo cuando conocía a una persona mas que podía ser liberada, mas sin embargo su caso le llenaba de curiosidad ya que un esclavo no educado era raro de ver aquellos días y mas en la casa de un noble como Sasuke, no iba ser demasiado difícil de persuadirlo de salir de aquel lugar como los casos de esclavos educados, esta seria otra victoria para la casa Hyuga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke termino su desayuno con la usual calma de siempre, limpio sus labios con un limpio pañuelo de ceda y se levanto de la mesa, en cuanto lo hizo dos de sus esclavas se prearon para caminar a su lado atentas a cualquier orden que Sasuke les pudiese dar.

-¿Ya ha comido Naruto?- le pregunto a Ino quien se encontraba a su derecha.

-Si mi señor.

-Quiero que lo preparen…- Ino alzo la mirad un tanto preocupada.

-¿Qué lo prepare?- repitió sus palabras como si eso le ayudara a comprender su orden.

-Si, báñalo, cámbialo. Ponle una de las ropas de los otros esclavos.

-¿Tiene pensado sacarlo, amo?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- le soltó con seriedad haciéndole memoria de quien era su amo. Ino agacho la mirada y se detuvo para seguir las ordenes de su amo- Lo quiero en una hora listo, antes de que ese tonto de Neji pise mi casa.

-Si, mi amo.

Ino se dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta la habitación de Naruto preparándose para una odisea con él. Más sin embargo podía notar en su amo un extraño interés en el rubio. En toda su vida había visto mas de una ocasión como Sasuke había educado a otros esclavos, era realmente temerario, los torturaba una y otra vez con palabras y en casos extremos con golpes hasta que estos le dieran total sumisión, en esos momentos consideraba a Sasuke como una persona cruel, pero una vez que estos estaban educados los trataba de alguna manera con respeto, casi nunca los insultaba y definitivamente no los golpeaba ¿Pero por que a Naruto lo trataba tan diferente aun cuando no estaba educado? ¿Acaso tenia el algo especial que los demás no?

Como lo había esperado todo había sido un desastre, al llegar Naruto se había negado a bañarse y ponerse ropa de esclavo, mas sin embargo Ino logro convencerlo sin recurrir de nueva cuenta a la fuerza. Al verlo bañado y cambiado le costo mucho retener un suspiro, la imagen que veía le sorprendió, Naruto bestia un pantalón negro que había permanecido a uno de los esclavos, en el pecho llevaba puesto una camiseta branca de botones los cuales solo tres de ellos se encontraban libres, mas sin embargo esta le quedaba un poco grande que le daba un ambiente de rebeldía.

-te vez muy bien Naruto.

-No lo se… parezco un esclavo- ante ello Ino frunció el seño lo cual le hizo cambiar de tema- ¿Para que querían que me vistiera así?

-Mi amo solo me indico eso…

Naruto se quedo pensativo un rato para por fin plantearle una pregunta que se había hecho desde hace horas.

-¿Sabes a que hora llegara Neji?

-El señor Neji no tardara en llegar, además parece que también vendrá la prometida del amo.

-¿La… prometida?- dijo atónito.

-Así es, bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ahora quédate aquí, yo tengo que terminar mis labores.

Ino se fue después de decir aquello, por otro lado Naruto estaba confundido aquel hombre le había insinuado muchas cosas en los pocos días que llevaba en aquella casa pero nunca le había mencionado que tenia una prometida… no le cabía la menor duda de que aquel hombre estaba jugando con el, todos los nobles eran iguales, solo jugaban con los sentimientos de los que consideraban inferiores a ellos. Sin duda alguna, los odiaba a todos, solo esperaba que aquel noble Neji no fuera de la misma calaña, quería confiar en las palabras de aquel chico de la ceja pronunciada.

Naruto permaneció quieto durante el tiempo restante sumido en sus pensamientos, caminado por toda la habitación, le alegraba el hecho de poder caminar y ejercitarse un poco aun que le hubiera gustado tener un poco mas que ese asqueroso cuarto. Por más que odiara la idea tenia que comenzar a obedecer las ordenes de Sasuke para poder tener una oportunidad de huir, aunque a decir verdad le extrañaba el método que este tenia para educarlo, durante su estancia en los campos de concentración para esclavos había sido azotado mas de una vez por hablarles a los nobles como lo hacia con Sasuke, cuando supo que aquel hombre seria su nuevo dueño esperaba que fuera tan agresivo como su hermano, después de todo aun tenia cicatrices de aquellas torturas de las cuales había sido sometido para "educarlo".

La puerta se abrió mientras miraba lo poco que se veía de aquella ventana abarrotada, no se inmuto en voltear a ver quien había entrado a invadir aquel espacio de tranquilidad, conocía bien a las personas que entraban en su habitación, podía ser Ino o aquel noble que tanto despreciaba.

-Eh pensado en tu oferta…- como había supuesto Sasuke había entrado y se había colocado en uno de los sillones individuales que había en aquella habitación.

-¿Mi oferta?- Se giro a mirarlo sin entender lo que este decía.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas lo que me ofreciste esta mañana?- su voz arrogante le exasperaba pero trato de no distraerse con aquello que mas le disgustaba de ese hombre y recordó lo que este le estaba diciendo- Yo puedo quedarme con mi método ¿Sabes? Pero es demasiado agotador golpear y torturar a la mercancía- aquello le hizo fruncir el seño- además de que no quiero tener que estropear mis pertenencias.

-No soy un objeto- dijo tajantemente tratando de contener su enojo.

-Quiero tener tu completa lealtad, se solo mío y tendrás la oportunidad de salir de este cuarto… el cual déjame decirte que no esta tan mal como el anterior.

La actitud de Naruto había cambiado y eso podía verlo claramente, su ánimo de arrogancia había cambiado un poco, no sabia si estar encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes le estaba afectando o estaba planeado algo. Naruto se acerco a paso firme sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Realmente no importa donde este… después de todo mientras sea un esclavo siempre estaré atrapado no importa la comodidad.

Por alguna razón aquella actitud le fascinaba, no sabia si porque le sobraba aquella seguridad que a el le faltaba, no sabia con exactitud que era pero le hacia alborotar cada célula de su cuerpo que le provocaba querer poseerlo y eso deseaba desde el primer momento en que le había visto actuar tan superior ante los nobles como el los llamaba.

-Entiendo- cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y esquivo su mirada tratando de controlar aquella sensación que nuevamente recorría todo su cuerpo.- Se sumiso por ahora… estarás una semana aprueba, si me fayas hare las cosas a mi manera- se levanto del sillón alargando la mano para tomar a Naruto del brazo y acercarlo a el.- Y eso incluye tortura y todos los métodos que a juzgar por tus cicatrices ya conoces…

Naruto no respondió nada a pesar de que tenia buenas respuestas para aquello, debía repetirse una y otra vez que debía retener sus impulsos para poder ganarse esa libertad que tanto había deseado.

Habían permanecido quietos unos cuantos segundos viéndose el uno al otro, el rubio pudo notar que Sasuke era un poco mas alto que el y que aquellos ojos negros eran lo bastante penetrantes como para poder perderse en ellos. A pesar de sus constantes dotes de superioridad que este se daba ante el aun continuaba preguntándose por que lo trataba tan diferente, le intrigaba saber si era el único esclavo en aquella casa al cual le trataba de esa forma o es que había algo en el que lo hacia retenerse ante tales torturas.

-Mis invitados llegaran pronto y no quiero que me encuentren desprevenido- le soltó y se aparto de su lado tomando dirección hacia la salida.

-Escuche que tienes una prometida, dime algo noble…- Sasuke se detuvo para girar a mirarle- ¿Ella sabe que besas a todos tus esclavos?

Ente aquel comentario sonrió, Naruto no había entendido aquella sonrisa era diferente a las que anterior mente le había dado, esta no parecía ser de superioridad y supuso que tampoco de alegría, pronto se dio cuenta que hubiera sido mejor guardarse sus comentarios para otra ocasión puesto que había comenzado a caminar hacia el de aquella forma tan peligrosa que el podía identificar bien. Al llegar a su lado le tomo del mentón con firmeza elevándolo un poco con el fin de que ambas miradas se cruzaran.

-No beso a todos mis esclavos, solo a ti…- pronto se encontró atrapado ante aquellos labios que se movían contra lo suyos – Y ella no tiene porque saberlo…- añadió una vez que se separo de él.

-Amo Sasuke…- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta la voz de Ino.- El señor Hyuuga ah llegado, le hice pasar a la sala de estar.

-Entiendo, voy enseguida- volvió la vista hacia Naruto quien permaneció en el mismo lugar mientras limpiaba su boca con sus propias manos.- Volveré en unos minutos.

Lo soltó y se dirigió a la salida, por extraño que le pareció Naruto no había dicho palabra alguna a lo cual no le tomo mucha importancia debido a la visita que le esperaba en la sala principal, supuso que solo estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones por el "trato" que habían hecho.

Al llegar a la estancia de estar pudo percatarse de la presencia de Neji y para su disgusto del inseparable acompañante de este, no entendía porque a donde iba tenia que cargar con el, en su parecer era demasiado sospechoso y definitivamente no era de su agrado, andaba con el por todos lados como un esclavo a diferencia de que este poseía libertad hasta para hablar delante de gente que no era de su posición.

-que placer el tenerte en mi casa- se apresuro a decir antes de que su invitado hablara.- A decir verdad me extraño bastante tu llamada. ¿Ah pasado algo?

-Solo negocios, Sasuke, solo negocios- dijo de forma amena.- La vez pasada no pudimos hablar debido a que nos encontrábamos en una fiesta… si mas lo recuerdo era tú cumpleaños y también tu fiesta de compromiso con la señorita Haruno.

-Eh de decir que me alegra que no se te haya olvidado pero… pudimos arreglar nuestro encuentro en un lugar mas formal.

-Me hubiera encantado pero ya sabes que tengo diversos negocios y estoy tan absorto en ellos que poco tiempo dispongo para este tipo de cosas además, que mejor que el hogar para charlar.

-Si tienes razón.- la amabilidad que mostraba aquel hombre le disgustaba y estaba seguro que aquello era mutuo, aunque jamás en sus vidas se había enfrentado de manera tal que pusiera en evidencia su reciproco desprecio por ser casi iguales podían entenderse de una manera extraña.

-Señor Sasuke- intervino Lee quien permanecía sentado en un sillón individual al costado derecho de Neji- Nos interesa mucho el trato que pueda ofrecernos por la empresa de azucares del señor Neji.

-Bueno pues eso…

Un sonido ensordecedor se dejo escuchar por toda la casa deteniendo las palabras de Sasuke que se había sentido sorprendido ante aquello, debido a la dirección de aquel sonido supuso que seria de habitación de Naruto, debido a la situación en la que lo había dejado antes supuso que había comenzado a desordenar las cosas de la habitación en un intento por liberar aquella frustración contenida.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Estará todo bien?- Pregunto Neji visiblemente sorprendido.

-Debió de provenir de la habitación de mi nuevo esclavo.

-No sabia que los esclavos eran tan ruidosos- intervino Lee aparentando no saber de quien se trataba.

-No esta educado aun.

-No había oído hablar de esclavos que no estuvieran educados- el interés de Neji ante el tema le extraño, no le gusta el ritmo de la conversación al cual se dirigían.- ¿Te molestaría si lo vemos unos segundos?

-No estoy seguro- dudo, no le gustaba la idea de tener que mostrárselo a aquellas personas- después de todo no esta educado, no me gustaría que mis invitados quedaran agredidos ante una situación así.

-¡Tonterías!- Neji se levanto de su asiento y en seguida Lee imito sus movimientos- Satisface mi curiosidad en esta ocasión, dudo que la situación sea tan trágica como te la imaginas.

Muy a su pesar Sasuke accedió guiando a ambos había el segundo piso donde se encontraba Naruto, a Lee le extraño el rumbo el cual tomaba, puesto que estaba seguro que la habitación en la cual estaba retenido Naruto giraba entorno a otra dirección. Sasuke se detuvo frente a una puerta custodiada por dos esclavos corpulentos a los cuales se les ordeno abrir la puerta para a continuación introducirse los tres en ella.

Naruto al escuchar la puerta abrir se giro de inmediato, no le extraño ver a Sasuke entrar, mas sin embargo dos hombres lo acompañaban, el ultimo en entrar lo reconoció muy bien, después de todo quien podría olvidar aquellas cejas tan pronunciadas, mas sin embargo el segundo no se le hacia ni por poco familiar, supuso que aquel hombre debía ser Neji Hyuuga.

* * *

hOLA queridos lectores!

si lo se pensaron que ya no hiba a continuar esta historia... que era una de tantas que eh dejado en el repertorio de espera.. ja ja adecir verdad yo tambien lo pense XD je je

Desgraciadamente mi querida amiga Criss no podra seguir con el fic como teniamos planeado desde un principio debido a que su carrera es muy atareada y ocupa casi todo su espacio T.T pero bueni tratare de continuarla yo sala, despues de todo estamos en navidad y no quiero empezar mal el año XD por cierto

Feliz Navidad y prospero Año nuevo para todos!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me han encantado :D y tambien por ponerme en favoritos u en fin espero no desilusionarlos en este capitulo que si lo se me tarde mucho pero espero que aun haya gente por aqui U

saludos! y hasta el proximo capitulo :D

Atte: Eali-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa

que gusto leerlas de nuevo :D aparesco aqui entregandoles el quinto capitulo antes de esclavisarme en la escuela jojo. En fin les dejo el capitulo y espero que les guste je je esta vez no me tarde tanto XD

Muchas gracias por los reviews del capitulo pasado. Saludos!}

* * *

HolXx:x:x::x:x:x:x: COMPLETAMENTE MIO x:x:x::x:x::x:x:x:

Capitulo cuatro: V

x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

Naruto camino de un lado al otro dentro del cuarto, la desesperación había invadido todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que ese cuarto era aun mas amplio que el anterior eso no significaba que seria libre. Momentos antes Sasuke había aceptado su oferta de darle un poco mas de libertad, esa oportunidad la aprovecharía para ganar su confianza de una u otra manera, Ino le había comentado una vez que algunos esclavos les otorgaba el permiso de salir de la casa para comprar unos víveres, él podría ganarse el derecho de lograr ese cargo y así poder escapar de aquella casa pero antes tenia que encontrar esos papeles que compraban que era un esclavo.

Miro el cielo por las ventanas repitiéndose una y otra vez que pronto el sol le daría directamente en su cara y disfrutaría de la verdadera libertad, en un momento de vacilación tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al firme suelo de madera, momentos antes una de sus manos sostuvo la esquina del mantel que decoraba hermosamente un mueble en un intento desesperado por aminorar la caída, mas sin embargo en vez de eso logro hacer que varios jarrones de cristal cayeran rompiéndose, uno de ellos había logrado golpear ligeramente el pie de Naruto provocando una herida en su rodilla izquierda que había logrado romper el pantalón que momentos antes Ino le había traído, se levanto sacudiendo de su cuerpo aquellos pedazos de cristales que aun permanecían en sus ropas, le sorprendió que aquel incidente solo hubiera provocado aquella insignificante cortada, mas sin embargo aun seguía sangrando, salpicando a cada paso que daba pequeñas gotas de sangre que se impregnaban como imanes en el piso. Busco entre los cajones una camisa o algo con lo cual limpiarse, en ese momento la puerta se abrió precipitadamente entrando en ella Ino.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- exclamo al ver el desorden que había en toda la habitación.

-me tropecé, eso es todo- dijo tomándole poca importancia a lo sucedido.

-Te has cortado…- observo alarmada la sangre que escurría de su pie.- traeré unas vendas.

-No es para tanto…- le dijo más sin embargo cuando lo dijo la chica ya no estaba.

Camino hasta la cama donde se sentó y comenzó a doblarse el pantalón para tener una mejor visión de su herida. Al verla observo que no era mas grande que un centímetro mas sin embargo sangraba demasiado, había recordado heridas mas grandes y profundas que tuvo y ninguna de ellas había sangrado como esta. Escucho de nuevo la puerta abrirse suponiendo que era Ino quien entraría a la habitación, mas sin embargo observo a tres personas completamente diferentes a ella, una de ellas era Sasuke, ese noble que tanto le irritaba, el otro lo identifico de inmediato, era aquel extraño chico de la ceja pronunciada que le daba una extraña confianza , y el tercero un hombre alto, de cabello largo y ojos azules muy tenues, por simple inspección supuso que aquel extraño hombre seria Neji Hyuuga el hombre al que había esperado ver desde que aquel chico llamado Lee le había hablado de él y de su causa.

-¿A que se debe tanto ruido, Naruto?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando a su alrededor, sus ojos recorrieron todo la habitación deteniéndose por ultimo en Naruto mirando con detenimiento su rodilla sangrante.

-Solo me tropecé por culpa de tus estúpidas cadenas- no pudo evitar su altanería incluso delante de aquel hombre el cual emitió una pequeña sonrisa que Naruto no estuvo seguro si él fue el único que se percato de ella.

-Mandare a alguien que te cure…

-Ino ya fue a traer unas vendas- le interrumpió.

-Naruto, estos dos hombres son mis invitados,- señalo con ambas manos a los dos hombres dejando de lado el tema de su herida- Este hombre- dijo señalando al chico de las cejas pronunciadas- es Rock Lee, socio de este otro hombre Neji Hyuuga.- este ultimo hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza la cual le sorprendió, jamás había visto a un noble inclinarse de esa manera ante un esclavo.

-Es un placer conocerte Naruto- el aludido le miro aun extrañado por el comportamiento de aquel noble, de alguna manera con esos pequeños gestos había logrado tener un poco de confianza en él.

-¿Te duele mucho?- Sasuke se había acercado a el analizando su herida.

-No.

-Mi señor Sasuke- Ino se había hecho paso entre Neji y Lee, esta llevaba unas cuantas vendas en las manos- La señorita Sakura ah llegado, le esta esperando en la estancia.

Ante la noticia Sasuke emitió un gesto de fastidio y se separo del lado de Naruto muy a su pesar.

-Señores, podemos proseguir- se dirigió a la puerta esperando a que sus invitados le siguieran.

-Si me permitieras estar unos minutos mas con Naruto te lo agradecería- espeto Neji, ante ello Sasuke le miro desafiante como si con aquel permiso le hubiera ofendido- prometo no hacerle nada a tu esclavo, me gustaría curarle su herida, soy bueno en esas cosas.

-Solo unos minutos.- dijo muy a su pesar y salió de la habitación.

Naruto lo observo mientras salía, puso observar claramente como este se notaba molesto ante la petición, mas sin embargo por un extraño motivo había accedido. Neji tomo las vendas que Ino sostenía y le pido que saliera de la habitación dejando a los tres hombres solos, Lee se encontraban cercas de la puerta asegurándose de que nadie estuviera demasiado cercas como para escuchar lo que estaba apunto de decir su superior.

Neji mojo una de las vendas arrodillándose frente a Naruto y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que había manchado su blanca piel. La sensación de que alguien le limpiara una herida era nueva para aquel rubio quien no sabía como comportarse en presencia de Neji.

-Naruto…- hablo por fin Neji mientras seguía limpiando la herida- Espero que recuerdes a mi compañero y por supuesto que sepas quien soy yo y mis intenciones hacia ti.

-El chico de las cejas me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme a obtener mi libertad.

-Así es- enrosco mas el pantalón del chico para comenzar a vendar la herida.- Necesitamos que encuentres tus papeles antes de que salgas de aquí y te deshagas de ellos, esa es la única evidencia que tienen para comprobar que tu eres un esclavo, una vez que las tengas y te deshagas de ellas puedes ir a mi residencia, ahí te ayudaremos a reubicarte en un lugar donde podrás ser libre sin que ningún noble te controle.

Naruto podía ver sinceridad atreves de sus palabras. Cuando termino de vendar sus heridas se levanto y lavo sus manos ligeramente manchadas con su sangre, seco sus manos con un pequeño pañuelo que saco de su pantalón y se giro a mirar a Naruto de nuevo.

-Sasuke me alargara mis cadenas…- espeto al fin llamando la atención de sus presentes- creo que puedo ganar su confianza y poder salir de aquí, pero no se si pueda huir con estas cadenas… no se con sinceridad si me las quite.

-Tenemos una muy buena amiga herrera- dijo Lee desde la puerta- ella podrá quitarte esas esposas sin lastimarte, ah hecho trabajos similares con personas como tu.

-Es una campesina- intervino Neji afablemente- esta ubicada en el lado norte de la ciudad, no muy lejos de aquí, puedes ir con ella primero ya que esta mas cercas que mi casa,- saco un pequeño papel y una pluma en la cual comenzó a escribir- Esta es la dirección- le extendió el papel y Naruto la tomo de inmediato- Ella de igual manera te puede ayudar a llegar a mi casa en caso de inconvenientes.

Naruto inspecciono el contenido del papel, no conocía con exactitud las calles ni lugares de aquella ciudad, de hecho no estaba seguro si aun permanecía en la misma ciudad que antes de que lo entregaran a Sasuke. Neji le extendió la mano de manera afable esperando a que este la sostuviera, Naruto dudo unos instantes pero después de unos segundos sostuvo su mano sintiendo como este le estrechaba su mano, era tan diferente su contacto al de Sasuke, Neji parecía querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa, parecía querer ser un igual como un amigo o un compañero, en cambio Sasuke era muy diferente, el parecía querer poseerlo, parecía querer consumirlo con un solo contacto.

-Fue un placer conocerte, Naruto- después de eso lo soltó y se dirigió a la puerta- tenemos que irnos o comenzaran a sospechar, nos vemos Naruto.

-Cuídate mucho Naruto- dijo por ultimo Lee quien fue el ultimo en salir de la habitación.

Naruto oculto aquel papel entre uno de los muebles seguro que no lo encontrarían ahí, ahora lo segundo que tenia que hacer era recuperar la tarjeta que días antes le había dado Lee y después conseguir los dichosos papeles los cuales no tenia ni idea donde podrían estar.

Sasuke parecía inquieto ante la presencia de su prometida, siempre había sido cortante con ella, pero en ese momento no quería saber nada mas que la verdadera razón por la cual Neji se había quedado a solas con su preciado esclavo y el por que tardaba tanto para curarle una simple herida.

-¿Me estas escuchando?- La voz de Sakura le saco de sus pensamientos y ante su pregunta solo se limito a enarcar una ceja dándole a entender que no le había puesto la mínima atención. – Estaba hablando sobre los preparativos para la boda.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no me importa a mí, tú te encargarías de ello y lo demás no me incumbe.

-Solo quería que supieras lo que habrá…

-Perdonen la tardanza- Neji entro en la habitación dirigiéndose hasta Sakura para saludarla con un beso en la mano.

-No sabia que estuviera aquí, señor Hyuuga.

-No merezco tanto honor como para que note mi presencia- la cortesía en su voz hizo sonreír a la dama- Es un placer verla, mas sin embargo mi tiempo aquí se ah terminado.

-¿Tan pronto te vas Neji?- el aludido se alejo de Sakura y camino hasta Sasuke.

-Me temo que los negocios los tendremos que dejar para otro día, mi socio me acaba de informar que tenemos una junta importante con la asociación de mi familia para tratar asuntos bastante delicados.

-Es una pena,- dijo Sakura- esperamos y pueda asistir a nuestra boda.

-Si soy invitado con gusto asistiré.

-Tú visita ah sido muy corta, apenas hablamos de nada.

-Un grandísimo error de mi parte que espero remediar, pero mi estancia aquí fue agradable.

Aquella sonrisa que emitió al pronunciar esas palabras no le agrado para nada, pero no podía preguntar a que se debía. Los encamino a la salida aprovechando aquello también para sacar a su prometida de su casa, tenia tan poco animo para atenderla como lo tenía por casarse. Cuando sus invitados se fueron se dirigió a paso firme hasta la habitación de Naruto ignorando a todo aquel que aclamara su atención. Cuando entro, Naruto estaba recostado en la cama observando el vendaje que había hecho Neji, para cuando el llego el cuarto estaba impecable ni una gota de sangre manchaba el fino piso de madera, lo único que aun permanecía sucio eran los pantalones que Naruto tenia puestos.

-¿Por qué aun tienes esos sucios pantalones?-

-Me eh negado a cambiármelo- alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de Sasuke.- no veo la necesidad de hacerlo puesto que no salgo de aquí, el único que me ve así eres tu eh Ino.

-Yo soy razón suficiente para que te lo cambies.- De nuevo aquella actitud tan petulante que tanto odiaba.- ¡así que cámbiate!

Odiaba que le diera órdenes más que cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo aquel hombre, más sin embargo tenia que obedecer sus órdenes. Momentos antes Ino le había dejado un cambio de pantalones en el buro. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a aquellos pantalones limpios para sorpresa de Sasuke, mas sin embargo este ultimo no dejo que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro solo se limito a mirar a Naruto mientras se cambiaba de pantalones, podía ver en su rostro el poco gusto que le daba obedecer sus ordenes, permanecía serio y con el seño ligeramente fruncido. Cuando termino se giro de frente para ver a Sasuke quien lo inspecciono de arriba abajo, aun sin entender por que había accedido a obedecer sus ordenes. Sasuke le indico con la mano a que se acercara, en pocos segundos lo tuvo frente a frente, tan cercas de el que podía sentir su respiración rosar ligeramente su mentón.

-Escúchame bien, Naruto- le tomo del mentón atrayéndolo aun mas a él- Esta es la ultima vez que dejo que otro toque tu cuerpo.

Naruto se limito a mirarlo es todo lo que podía hacer en aquel instante conteniendo todas sus ganas de replicar. Sasuke lo soltó para su sorpresa, cuando giro la mirada observo como este se recostaba en la cama aparentemente exhausto.

-¿Cuándo me dejaras salir de esta habitación?-

-Ese es asunto mío.- su mirada permaneció en el techo- Estoy cansado de todo…- hablo esta vez de forma mas tranquila, lo que condujo a Naruto a acercarse a él- de mi tonta prometida, de mi trabajo… del estúpido de Neji.- Busco la mirada de Naruto para acto seguido incorporarse en la cama, estiro una de sus manos a la mejilla de Naruto y lo atrajo hacia sí. En ese momento reafirmo que su contacto por mucho era diferente al de Neji- Tu eres mi único consuelo.

Había pasado una semana desde la visita de Neji y desde entonces no le había permitido salir de la habitación, por su parte Naruto procuraba seguir la mayoría de las órdenes que este le daba en sus constantes visitas e incluso había soportado sus insinuaciones, pero este aun no había accedido a dejarlo salir de la habitación, no entendía porque pero cada que se lo pedía este senegaba y salía de la habitación para volver al día siguiente.

Apenas se despertó doblo su pantalón hasta llegar a la rodilla donde aun permanecía la venda que constantemente la cambiaba Ino a pesar de sus negativas, le parecía demasiado exagerada aquella atención puesto que ni siquiera le dolía. Comenzó a quitarse la venda lentamente, cuando termino observo la herida la cual había desaparecido por completo.

-veo que ya estas mejor- Naruto miro de soslayo a Sasuke quien se encontraba recargado en la pared, no sabia en que momento había entrado y por que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.- Hoy sales de este cuarto Naruto.

EL aludido le miro incrédulo, parecía como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma mas sin embargo sus palabras a la vez fueron tan claras y decisivas que le confundió. Permaneció dubitativo unos momentos y después hablo.

-¿Es en serio?

-Si intentas escapar de una vez te digo que hay vigilancia en todo el lugar- Naruto no se inmuto ante ello- tampoco te quitare las cadenas, permanecerán contigo hasta que yo lo decida, Ino te dirá que tareas puedes hacer en la casa.

Al decir eso salió de la habitación, en cuanto lo hizo dos hombre entraron y lo sujetaron, Naruto no opuso resistencia mientras le quitaban las esposas y les ponían otras sin cadenas tanto en los brazos como en los pies. Cuando terminaron entro Ino y coloco un cambio de ropa en la habitación antes de salir le dejo la instrucción de que al terminar se reuniera con ella en el pasillo.

Aquel día no fue muy agradable para él. Estuvo al lado de Ino todo el tiempo y, aun que su compañía no era mala se la había pasado acomodando habitación tras habitación, sacudiendo y barriendo cada una de ellas.

-¿Esto es lo que haces siempre?- pregunto Naruto mientras cambiaba las sabanas de una de las habitaciones.

-Las sabanas se tienen que cambiar cada tercer día.

-¿Y aquí duerme alguien?

-Nadie, este es uno de los cuartos de invitados.

-¿Y si no duerme nadie por que tenemos que cambiar las sabanas?

-Es lo que se tiene que hacer, por el polvo…- añadió- para que siempre permanezca limpia.

-Es un poco exagerado ¿No crees?

-Los nobles son muy cuidadosos con sus cosas y su higiene.- acomodo unas pequeñas almohadas y miro a Naruto- eso es todo. Vámonos el amo Sasuke llegara en unos momentos para cenar y debemos preparar la mesa.

Naruto la siguió sin mucho ánimo por un largo pasillo, agradecía el hecho de estar un poco mas libre por supuesto, de no tener que estar las veinticuatro horas en aquella fría habitación, mas sin embargo aun le molestaba el hecho de tener que servirle a Sasuke, aun que sabia que eso le abriría las puertas a su confianza y por lo tanto a su libertad.

Entraron al gran comedor, un salón decorado con varias joyas y artículos de gran valor, al centro de este salón se encontraba una gran mesa que se extendía de esquina a esquina, Naruto podía calcular que había más de 30 sillas colocadas alrededor de esta. El junto con Ino y otros esclavos acomodaron la cabecera de esta colocando frutas, velas y demás adornos que en el parecer de Naruto era una total basura y desperdicio de dinero, solo Ino ordeno a los demás esclavos que se mantuvieran parados cercas de la pared en hilera, ella fue la única que permaneció a un costado de la silla donde Naruto supuso se sentaría Sasuke.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por dos de los esclavos dejando pasar al pelinegro en el gran comedor, camino despacio al lado de los esclavos, cada uno daba reverencia conforme Sasuke pasaba por su lado, Naruto fue el único que no lo hizo y pareció no importarle, de hecho Naruto estuvo casi seguro de que no le presto atención lo que sin lugar a dudas fue un gran alivio para el.

Ino comenzó a servirle la comida en un elegante tazón de porcelana, al termino de cada plato Ino se movía para retirarlos y aguardaba tras el cualquier orden. Naruto observo cada platillo que este comía, parecía tan deliciosa que pudo sentir como se le hacia agua la boca con solo mirarlos, no había comido mucho aquel día puesto que Ino lo había mantenido ocupado trabajando, en eso momentos entendió por que aquella rubia era tan delgada. Quito la mirada del plato de Sasuke alzando un poco los ojos, error que juro jamás repetir ya que Sasuke se había mantenido quieto varios segundos antes para mirarlo, le sostuvo la mirada por unos cuantos segundos hasta que este le sonrió, no sabia que era lo que hallaba tan divertido en él, por lo que no se detuvo en hacer un mohín de fastidio en respuesta a su sonrisa.

-Ino…- Hablo Sasuke sin quitar la vista de Naruto- quiero que todos salgan a excepción de Naruto.

Ino miro atónita a su amo y después a Naruto quien no entendía tal petición, de un segundo a otro ordeno a los demás esclavos que se retiraran siendo ella la ultima en salir. Ahora Naruto estaba solo en aquel comedor con Sasuke, eso le ponía nervioso, por mas que odiara a aquel hombre, este tenía algo que provocaba extrañas emociones en el, emociones que se permitía reprimir cuando estaban a solas.

-Ven a sentarte Naruto.- desvió la mirada de su esclavo y comenzó a comer. El aludido aun con dudas decidió sentarse pero tres sillas alejado de él lo que provoco otra sonrisa por parte de su amo- No seas tonto, aun lado de mi y sírvete algo de comer.

-¿Por eso saco a todos… para que yo comiera?- añadió sin moverse del lugar.

-Si no quieres comer no te obligare.

Naruto tenia hambre y no se permitiría desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, aun que le extrañaba la actitud de Sasuke, unos días parecía amable y otros tan posesivo. Tomo un plato y se sirvió toda la comida que pudo caber en el y ocupo su posición tres sillas lejos de él, cuando se sentó comenzó a comer sin mirar a ver al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué hacen tanta comida solo para ti?- cuestiono momentos antes de darle un gran bocado a un trozo de pan- ¿Tu se los ordenas?

-No. Eso lo deciden ellos.

-¿Y por que no les dices que hagan menos?

-Eso les deben haber enseñado. Realmente me tiene sin cuidado si sobra o no- ante la respuesta Naruto frunció el seño y le dirigió una mirada la cual fue recibida.

-Debería de importarte, pero tienes razón en algo… que a ti te tiene sin cuidado lo que sobra o no.

-No todo Naruto. No todo.- quito el pañuelo de seda de sus piernas y la coloco en la mesa, al igual que sus codos, acomodando sus brazos de tal manera que sus dedos se entrelazaron y permitieron reposar en ellos su mentón dándole un perfecto acomodo para ver el rostro de Naruto devorar la sopa que momentos antes se había servido- ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Ino?

-¿Cómo me fue?- se detuvo unos momentos recordando todo el trascurso del día.- no fue lo que esperaba- tomo el ultimo sorbo a su sopa- pensé que me pondría a trabajar en cosas mas pesadas pero solo cambiamos unas estúpidas camas vacías- miro de soslayo a Sasuke, se había percatado que tenia la mirada fija en él pero procuro darle poca importancia- ¿Por qué lo preguntas, noble?

-Simple curiosidad- se levanto de la mesa listo para retirarse- vamos – Naruto se levanto no tanto por la orden si no por lo atónito que estaba ante su actitud.

-¿A dónde?

-a tu habitación.

-¡¿Y ocupas ir tu?

-Solo quiero descansar- siguió su paso mientras escuchaba los de Naruto seguir tras de el.

Llegaron hasta la habitación, Naruto había notado desde la mañana que aquellos hombres corpulentos ya no estaban vigilando su puerta, más sin embargo podía asegurar que encontraban en alguna parte de la casa esperando a que este diera un paso en falso y traerlo de nuevo a la casa. Sasuke se coloco en la cama quitándose los zapatos y camisa, después de eso desdoblo las sabanas para recostarse y cubrirse con ellas.

-¿Hay tantas habitaciones en tu casa y quieres venirte a la mía?

-Ciertamente es mía, mejor cállate y acuéstate a mi lado- Sasuke dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- no te hare nada si eso es lo que temes.

-Apocas cosas le temo y tu no eres una de ellas.

Sasuke no dijo nada mas cerrando los ojos disimulando estar dormido, al poco rato sintió la cama moverse en señal de que Naruto se había acostado a su lado, al poco rato ambos quedaron dormidos.

continuacion...

* * *

siii continuaraa u

ja ja aun que esta vez no deje un final muy picado XD

Muchas gracias por leerme :D

y feliz año y reyes

jujuju

Un saludo a mi amiga criss que extraño y quiero muchoooo U

T,T que aun que no siguio el fic conmigo se que lo lee (por compromiso ¬¬) pero lo lee :D

chuuu

Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa! Yo de nuevo trayendo conmigo este nuevo capitulo del fic U que con mucho esfuerzo hago para ustedes (jeje bueno realmente el esfuerzo no es mucho XD) antes de todo un disculpa por el error del capitulo anterior, quizas unos lo notaron o quizas otros no... pero nadie me dijo hasta que lo vi... ja ja lo del capiluto en vez de ponerle V puse IV.. aun que creo que tuve mas errores que ese XD jaja pero bueno... los dejo leyendo el capitulo :D

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::COMPLETAMENTE MIO::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::XXXX:::::::

Capitulo seis: VI

:::::::::::::

La semana había pasado bastante rápido, mas de lo que el había pensado, sus labores como esclavo solo se limitaban dentro de la casa, lo mas cercano que estaba del exterior eran las ventanas de los cuartos que diario limpiaba en compañía de Ino y otros dos esclavos con los que pocas veces conversaba, había preferido mas las conversaciones de Ino ya que eran mas afables y llenas de energía que los otros esclavos con los que había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra.

Sasuke por su parte siempre que podía hacia que ambos se quedaran solos y trataba de enterarse de cómo había sido su día, Naruto respondía cada vez de una manera mas afable, aun que sin mucho que comentar, le repetía constantemente lo aburrido que se sentía con aquella rutina boba y repetía constantemente su irritación de que ningún solo rayo de luz acariciase su piel directamente, mas sin embargo no importaba cuantas veces lo dijo Sasuke no parecía inmutarse ante su comentario.

-No necesitas más luz que la que te brinda mi compañía.

Había dicho una vez ante sus constantes quejas, ante aquello no había sabido que decir con certeza y con una rareza que hasta a él le sorprendió había sentido arder sus mejillas con el comentario, para disimilar aquel extraño malestar de su cuerpo lo maldijo y cambio de tema ante su incomodidad.

Mas sin embargo aquella mañana podía sentir seria diferente, el día anterior había escuchado de boca de Ino que la prometida de Sasuke llegaría a hacerle una visita y que su amo no se sentía muy feliz con la noticia. Naruto había querido preguntarle sobre ella pero no había encontrado el momento ni la forma de decirle sin que pareciera que estaba celoso ante ello.

El rubio bajo las escaleras del segundo piso para poder conseguir un balde de agua ya que Ino no había podido conseguir uno en el segundo piso. Sin mucho entusiasmo obedeció mas como un favor que como una orden de su ahora amiga, no entendía por que tenían que limpiar los pisos cada día, jamás había visto una sola mancha de mugre sobre estos, a veces pensaba que Ino era extremadamente paranoica con lo respecto a la limpieza. Al localizar un balde lo tomo y se dirigió de nuevo a la escalera con pereza, caminando lo mas despacio posible para aminorar su tormento de tener que seguir limpiando, en esos momentos sus pasos se detienen al escuchar sonar el llamado de la puerta, la posibilidad de que fuera Sasuke quedo descartada de su mente debido a que aun le faltaba una hora para salir de su trabajo y además, él no necesitaba llamar a la puerta de su propia casa. Uno de los esclavos cercanos a la puerta se acerco a abrir, escucho unos leves mormullos que no logro descifrar y segundos después se encontró observando el cuerpo de dos mujeres, una de ellas vestía ropas elegantes color rojo que hacían juego con su cabello rosa, sin duda alguna podía catalogar a esa mujer como una persona físicamente hermosa pero a la vez malcriada, eso podía saberlo por su forma de vestir y caminar, mas sin embargo la otra mujer que la acompañaba le llamo aun mas la atención y no por el hecho de que su belleza sobrepasara a la de la primera si no por que rápidamente la identifico como una esclava, su porte era tímido y nada confiado, caminaba detrás de su ama con sumo respeto y prudencia.

-¡Tu, el de ahí!- señalo a Naruto quien aun no les había quitado la vista de encima, el hecho de que no agachara su cabeza ante su presencia pareció llamar la atención de la noble- Tu pareces ser un esclavo útil…- ante aquello Naruto frunció el seño- ¿A que hora llega mi prometido?

Había sospechado que aquella mujer era la prometida de Sasuke en cuanto la había visto, no podía creer que el pelinegro se hubiera fijado en ella con una actitud que podía jurar era peor que la de él. Estaba apunto de contestarle de la misma manera de la cual contestaba a todos los nobles que se habían atrevido a hablarle de esa manera pero la voz de Ino interrumpió la suya.

-El amo Sasuke llegara en una hora, mi señora.- la aludida hizo un gesto de fastidio- gusta esperarlo en la sala de estar, cuando llegue se lo haremos saber.

-Bien.

-Naruto- este la miro de soslayo seguro de que le daría alguna instrucción- lleva a la señorita Sakura a la sala de estar, estaré ahí en unos momentos, no te muevas hasta que yo llegue

-esta bien- dijo después de soltar un largo suspiro y el balde que momentos antes sujetaba una de sus manos.- venga.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo por la actitud de Naruto, este último ya se encontraba bastante retirado de ella como para poder oír sus reclamos, a la mujer no le quedo más remedio que seguirlo junto con su esclava acompañante. Al llegar a la sala de estar Sakura se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia entrelazando sus piernas con una postura que le pareció demasiado prepotente, su esclava acompañante permanecía detrás de ella con la cabeza baja de manera sumisa, mientras que Naruto se mantuvo cercas de la puerta recargado en la pared de manera despreocupada esperando que apareciera Ino en cualquier momento y así no tener que seguir soportando las constantes miradas que recibía de la noble, de alguna manera le parecía despreciable.

-¿Eres el nuevo esclavo de mi Sasuke?- Naruto le dirigió una mirada sosteniendo a su vez la de Sakura- Nunca te había visto por la casa y eso que vengo con frecuencia.

-No soy esclavo de ese noble, solo estoy aquí por un error pero pronto saldré de aquí.- la respuesta le pareció un poco extraña y mas la forma en la que le hablaba, mas sin embargo no pareció enojarse.

-que lastima…- dijo en suspiro y después miro de soslayo a su esclava para volver la vista al rubio- eres bastante atractivo… Entonces debo aprovecharte antes de que te vayas.

Naruto frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiera preguntar el por que, las puertas del salón se abrieron entrando en la sala la elegante figura de Sasuke, miro a Naruto y después a su prometida quien se había levantado ante su llegada y había ido hasta su lado para recibirlo con una abrazo el cual le rodeaba su cuello y después unir sus labios con los de su amado depositando en ellos un rápido beso que hizo hervir las venas de Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sin mucho ánimo apartando sus manos de su cuello para así tomar asiento.

-tenia muchas ganas de verte- le sonrió sentándose frente a el- eh extrañado mucho a mi prometido- Naruto comenzó a sentir nauseas ante aquella escena y opto por salirse, mas sin embargo antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar la puerta la voz de Sakura lo detuvo- ¡Espera esclavo!- el aludido la miro sin muchas ganas de hacerlo- acércate, quiero comentarle algo a tu amo sobre ti.

Sasuke le miro con seriedad a la cual la mujer solo respondió con una sonrisa, Naruto se acerco lo mas que pudo, no por el respeto que el esclavo tenia que tenerle a su amo si no por que le molestaba el hecho en aquellos momentos de estar tan cercas de los dos a la vez. Naruto supuso que la mujer comentaría el pésimo trato que tuvo con ella y que esta esperaba que Sasuke le reclamara en su presencia pero, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera menos sin importar su clase social.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto al fin Sasuke restándole importancia a su comentario, mas sin embargo no imaginaba lo que Sakura le estaba apunto de decir.

-Quiero que me prestes a tu esclavo- Sasuke estuvo apunto de pronunciar las palabras "imposible" o "ni lo pienses" pero la chica continuo hablando- desde hace tiempo que quiero que mi protegida tenga hijos y creo que lo mejor es que lo tenga de un esclavo apuesto como este. Es perfecto para que se apareen.

Naruto no podía creer lo que aquella noble decía, hablaba como si estuviera cruzando dos animales y sin la autorización de la pobre chica que tenia delante de sus ojos quien solo pareció estar sorprendida al preciso momento en el que lo dijo y después había bajado su mirada, Naruto desde su lugar podía ver como las manos de aquella pobre chica temblaban ante la idea. ¡Quien se creía esa mujer para decidir algo así! Naruto apretó sus dientes en compas con sus manos las cuales se enroscaron en una furia contenida, camino hasta aquella mujer con paso firme sin reparar en el rostro de desconcierto que Sasuke había tenido ante la petición.

-Tu… estúpida noble- le tomo del brazo sin reparar en la fuerza que había ejercido en este- ¡como te atreves a decir algo como eso! Ninguno de los que ustedes llaman "esclavos" son animales y mucho menos de su propiedad…- el rostro horrorizado de la mujer busco la mirada de Sasuke quien se había levantado al captar la situación- Personas como tu merecen ¡Morir!

-¡NAruto suéltala!- la mano de Sasuke ejerció poder en su hombro derecho asiendo que se apartara de ella, mas sin embargo Naruto la sostuvo un poco mas y después la soltó con evidente desprecio, se quito la mano de Sasuke de un golpe para, acto seguido tomar la mano de la esclava de cabellos azules y hacerla caminar junto con el a la salida.

-¡¿A dónde vas?- chillo Sasuke con evidente enojo pero Naruto se había ido de la habitación junto con la esclava.

El rubio siguió guiando a la chica de la mano, subió los largos escalones hasta llegar a su habitación, el lugar que considera mas seguro en aquellos momentos, no había reparado en observar el rostro asustado de la chica al cerrar la puerta.

-lamento haberte traído así nada mas- dijo Naruto en el tono mas compresible que pudo- no voy a acerté nada, al contrario. Quiero ayudarte- le sonrió, de alguna manera podía sentir a la chica mas relajada- Debes de comprender que no tenia las fuerzas para dejarte con esa mujer…

La chica sola bajo la mirada asustada. Podía entender la clase de persona que era ella, seguramente había sido atormentada toda la vida, sin duda era una de esas esclavas sumisas que no luchaban por si mismas y eso le entristecía pero el hecho de que no se hubiera resistido ante su huida le daba esperanzas de que no fuera tan leal como parecía, otro esclavo en su lugar hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para regresar al lado de su amo, mas sin embargo ella estaba parada en medio de la habitación con todo su cuerpo temblando de miedo.

-Me llamo Naruto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hinata….- dijo después de unos segundos dejándole escuchar su débil voz- soy Hinata.

-¿Te gustaría escapar de este lugar, Hinata?- la aludida levanto la mirada sorprendida como si Naruto fuera una clase de asesino, mas sin embargo su semblante cambio por uno un poco mas serio y para la alegría de Naruto su cuerpo había dejado de temblar.

-¿Sa…salir? ¿Te refieres a… escapar?- eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja.

-Encontré una forma de escapar de aquí y se de alguien que nos ayudara a ser libres- se acerco a ella y deposito una de sus manos en su cabeza- Si me dices que si… te prometo que no dejare que nadie te vuelva a tratar como un animal, jamás.

Hinata cruzo su mirada con la de Naruto, podía ver completa seguridad, ni un deje de engaño y ante aquello los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, a los pocos segundos se encontró recargada sobre el pecho de Naruto derramando lagrimas sobre su blanca camisa. Mas sin embargo Naruto la aparto al escuchar unos firmes pasos acercándose a la habitación, rápidamente se coloco sobre la puerta impidiendo con su fuerza que la puerta se abriera, al escuchar la enojada voz de Sasuke, Hinata se apresuro a estar al lado de Naruto como si fuera su protector y lo abrazo por la cintura con temor, ayudando a la vez con su propio peso que la puerta no cediera.

-¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea!- grito Sasuke desde el otro lado golpeado con su puño la firme madera- ¡Naruto! ¡Abre la puerta y regresa la esclava a su dueña!

-¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleven!- la voz de Hinata apenas era audible para su oído, pero aun que ella no lo hubiera pedido no dejaría que volviera con aquella mala mujer.

-¡No la devolveré! ¡Ella no le pertenece a nadie!- contesto con el mismo tono de voz con el que Sasuke hablo, pudo escucharlo maldecir del otro lado de la puerta- ¡Ella se quedara aquí, así que arregla eso por tu cuenta!

-Que tonterías estas diciendo, esa esclava es la protegida de Sakura… no es tan sencillo así que déjala ir ya.

-Si no me prometes que se quedara aquí te juro que ninguno de los dos saldrá de esta habitación así nos estemos muriendo de hambre…- hubo un largo silencio tan prolongado que pensó que Sasuke se había ido.- sabes que soy capaz, Sasuke- añadió.

-Veré que puedo hacer pero mañana quiero que ambos estén fuera de la habitación.

Escucho los pasos de Sasuke alejarse, mas sin embargo aun que había cedido a su petición su tono de voz no había cambiado, estaba seguro que el pelinegro estaría molesto toda la noche por lo que tendría que estar atento. Tranquilizo a la temblorosa chica y la recostó en su cama, mientras que el permanecía en el suelo junto a la puerta asegurándose que nadie entrara, Hinata no tardo en dormirse baja las suaves sabanas mientras que Naruto se había quedado dormido en el firme suelo junto a la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando escucho la débil voz de Hinata la cual movía su cuerpo con ambas manos para tratar de despertarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos soltó un bostezo y estiro su cuerpo presa de la pereza y de su mal noche en el suelo.

-Perdóname por acerté dormir en el suelo- Naruto le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza en un gesto amistoso.

-Es la mejor noche que eh pasado- se levanto del suelo- además y mucho mas importante tenemos que ver en que momento nos vamos a escapar…- la chica asintió con un atisbo de nerviosismo- Tienes que obedecerme en todo lo que diga y no tienes que separarte de mi en ningún momento, no quiero que tengan que llevarte de nuevo con esa mujer ¿entiendes?

-si…

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe entrando en el cuarto Sasuke quien conservaba un rostro serio y enfurecido, observo como la chica de pelo largo se apresuraba a posicionarse detrás de Naruto como un escudo protector, el rubio a su vez se paraba de manera desafiante y protector extendiendo su mano derecha hacia un lado como si con ello pudiera defenderla mejor.

-No te la llevaras a ningún lado- sentencio Naruto- ella se quedara aquí con o sin tu permiso.

-No lo iba a hacer, mas sin embargo ella no pertenece aquí.- miro sobre el hombro de Naruto esperando ver a la chica pero ella mantenía su rostro oculto en la espalda del rubio acto que hacia que el enojo de Sasuke se elevara aun mas- Hoy podrá quedarse pero mañana se ira.

-No dejare que nadie se la lleve. ¿Dónde esta esa mujer… tu prometida?

-No esta en la casa si a eso te refieres- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse- Si se va a quedar, mas le vale que trabaje y tu también, Naruto.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y casi al instante entro Ino lista para comenzar a dar ordenes, al entrar percibió la mirada evasiva de Hinata y como esta se resguardaba tras del rubio, decidió omitir a la chica y comenzó a darle ordenes a Naruto para que comenzara a trabajar. El aludido respondió a sus órdenes casi al instante, llevando consigo siempre a Hinata quien comenzó a ayudarle con sus labores sin que se lo pidiera.

Naruto permaneció alerta en todo momento, esperando cada segundo a que alguno de los hombres de Sasuke entrara para llevarse a Hinata y en eso momento pelearía con esos hombres, mas sin embargo esta vez seria diferente, ya no estaba atado a las cadenas o al menos no de la misma manera y con eso podía defenderse de aquello hombres que estaba seguro los eliminaría si se atrevían a tocar a Hinata.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a esa chica contigo?- pregunto Ino mientras preparaban una de las habitaciones.

-Por que soy un ser humano y como tal no dejaría que a Hinata le hicieran algo malo.

-El amo Sasuke se enojo bastante,- alzo la mirada para ver a Hinata quien estaba a un costado de el limpiando un viejo mueble del polvo, parecía no escucharlos y si lo hacia no lo daba a notar- parecía indignado también por lo que paso en la sala de estar, cuando salieron de la habitación escuche a la señorita Sakura gritarle al amo… algo así como reprochándole lo sucedido, pero el amo la corrió de la casa diciéndole que no se apareciera por aquí de nuevo con cosas tan estúpidas.

Naruto se sorprendió ante el comentario de Ino, incluso cuando fue a reclamar la noche anterior sobre Hinata, Sakura ya no estaba en la casa para llevársela. No quería perder la perspectiva que tenia de la imagen de Sasuke, no podía creer que había echado a su prometida de la casa por insultar a uno de sus esclavos con tal petición.

-Escuche que mañana se iría- añadió Ino apuntando a Hinata- el amo lo dijo, aun que no estoy segura si lo dijo para si o para nosotros.

-¿Qué dijo exactamente?

-Dijo que no podía soportar que estuviera aquí contigo, que la devolvería de una u otra manera con su dueña.

-Hinata no es propiedad de nadie ¿Verdad, Hinata?- la aludida lo miro de soslayo y asintió- Ino, ella no puede volver con esa bruja…

-No se como le hiciste para lavarle el cerebro a esa chica- suspiro con pesadez- era una de las esclavas mas sumisas que eh visto.- Naruto omitió su comentario.

-Ino, por favor, tienes que ayudarme a salir esta noche de la casa- Ino se sorprendió ante su petición y permaneció inmóvil unos segundos- Tienes que ayudarme, solo me la llevare a ella… la llevare a un lugar seguro.

-No hay lugares seguros para nosotros los esclavos.

-Los hay-le interrumpió- se de una persona que puede ayudarla pero para eso tenemos que salir de aquí… si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

-Eso es una locura, Naruto. ¿Por qué querría yo salir de este lugar? Es el mas seguro que conozco y además esta el amo Sasuke…

-Bien, si no quieres venir solo ayúdanos- Ino miro directamente a Naruto quien le miraba con firmeza, sus ojos parecían implorarle.

-Si te ayudo y los atrapan, no quiero que menciones mi nombre- Naruto le sonrió ampliamente como si nunca hubiera sonreído en la vida, parecía tan esperanzado que se volvió a Hinata y la tomo de la mano, esta al tiempo le sonrió como si le hubiera contagiado.

-Estaremos libres al fin, no tendrás nada de que preocuparte Hinata.- Ella asintió y dio un apenas audible "si"-

Ino supuso que aquella felicidad de Naruto se debía en parte al conocer a Hinata puesto que supuso que no había conocido a ningún otro esclavo que compartiera con él aquel deseo de ser libre, de hecho ella tampoco había conocido a un esclavo que lo deseara hasta que había conocido a Naruto. El resto del día explico a ambas chicas su plan de escaparse, solo que omitió la identidad y el lugar de donde irían o al menos no lo comento en presencia de Ino.

Sasuke no llego de su trabajo hasta que fue la hora de la cena, donde antes de dirigirse al comedor fue directo a su habitación y después de vuelta al comedor donde se encontraban todos sus esclavos formados como usualmente estaban, casi al final se encontraba Naruto mirando de frente junto a Hinata quien estaba tan cercas de el que podía escuchar fácilmente el ritmo de su respiración. Aquella cercanía provocaba recelo en Sasuke, la idea de que alguien mas estuviera tan cercas de su esclavo era algo que no soportaría nunca, si tan solo esa mujer no permaneciera tan cercas del rubio la hubiera dejado quedarse un día mas.

Se coloco en su asiento pasando por alto la presencia de ambos, le sirvieron el primer plato y durante la cena permanecía atento a la postura de Naruto, su mirada se fijo en algún punto de la pared, parecía omitir su mirada, mientras que Hinata, desviaba constantemente la suya al rostro de Naruto, cuando este ultimo desvió la mirada de la pared y la condujo a Hinata simplemente se limito en sonreírle y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Los esclavos presentes permanecieron atónitos cuando Sasuke se levanto de la mesa para caminar hacia Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta empujo a Hinata tras el, esa forma tan protectora que tenia Naruto hacia con la chica le irritaba, la forma en que le había sonreído, tan afable algo que nunca le mostraría por mas dueño que fuera de él.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas pensando, Naruto?- Sasuke lo sostuvo del brazo ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza como para que un leve mohín de dolor asomara por su rostro- Ni tu, ni esa esclava se van a burlar de mi, tu eres mío entendiste- Naruto guardo silencio- ¡Entendiste!

-Si- un atisbo de desprecio asomo en su voz- amo.

-Y tu- miro a Hinata- disfruta tu estancia aquí que mañana te vas.

Soltó a Naruto para acto seguido salir del comedor , podía verse en su rostro el semblante de enojo que pocas veces dejaba ver a la gente, regularmente mostraba su rostro inexpresivo que tanta fama le había dado, ahora parecían ver a un hombre completamente diferente .

Al salir Sasuke todos los presentes miraron a Naruto, quien permanecía serio, pensando en lo que hace pocos segundos había pasado. Ino tomo su posición de mando y logro que todos los esclavos (a excepción de Naruto y Hinata) salieran de la habitación. Ahí los mantuvo ocupados, decidió no hablar de lo sucedido y decidió que a pesar de eso quería seguir con el plan, ayudarles a ambos a salir de la casa de Sasuke.

-Le robe una copia de la llave de tu habitación a uno de los guardias- Ino le extendió la llave mientras que Naruto le miraba con preocupación- no te preocupes, no lo notaron- dijo acertando a los pensamientos de Naruto- escóndela, cuando de las dos de la mañana los guardias cambian de turno, aprovechen eso para escapar por la puerta de servicio, de ahí caminen a los establos, si trepan por el techo lograran brincar la barda y salir al lado norte de la ciudad.

-Entiendo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-Tienes que tener cuidado al salir de la habitación, todos los esclavos son fieles al amo y no dejaran que te escapes si te ven.

Naruto siguió el plan al pie de la letra, se llevo a Hinata de vuelta a la habitación, le pidió que se recostara y la tranquilizo diciéndole que no se iría sin ella, espero en la puerta mientras escuchaba como alguien ponía seguro a la cerradura de la puerta, cada noche escuchaba aquel ruido que provocaba las llaves al asegurar la puerta, para eso eran las doce y la habitación estaba oscura, lo único que la iluminaba era la tenue luz que brindaba la luna. Estuvo atento al movimiento fuera de la habitación, no escuchaba nada ni un pequeño ruido era audible en los pasillos de aquella casa, observo la hora en un pequeño reloj que se ubicaba en uno de los muebles, faltaban veinte para las dos. Se apresuro a la cama y levanto a Hinata quien no necesito que nombrara más de una vez su nombre para despertarse, la chica se levanto de la cama caminado con los pies descalzos por el suelo evitando hacer cualquier ruido que delatara su presencia. La puerta se abrió con la ayuda de la llave que Ino le había dado a Naruto, hizo todo lo posible para que la puerta no hiciera el menor ruido y así salir de la habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo cuidándose de cualquier forma que amenazara su huida, Hinata le seguía detrás atenta a cualquier señal que le hacia Naruto, desde el segundo piso podía notar unas cuantas figuras caminar por la casa, cuando vio la oportunidad bajaron las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ambos procuraron ir lo mas rápidos y silenciosos posibles, Naruto constantemente miraba hacia atrás asegurándose que Hinata no se hubiese quedado detenida en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la cocina logro ver la puerta de servicio que Ino le había indicado, por fortuna nadie estaba cercas y el reloj de la cocina tenia sus manecillas exactamente a las dos. Tomo la mano de Hinata y salieron de la cocina.

Naruto observo el exterior, hacia mucho no lograba respirar el aire fresco, mas sin embargo este aire era diferente este lograba llenarlo de gozo y felicidad, podía sentirse ya libre... giro la vista hacia atrás y el pensamiento que cruzo su mente le aterrorizo, la posibilidad de no volver a ver jamás a Sasuke le provoco un malestar que ni el mismo logro describir.

Continuara...

* * *

Siiii :D que les parecio el capitulo seis? :D jeje

a mi me gusto u

tenia muchas ganas de usar a Hinata en este fic... aun su participacion en esta ocacion no sera tan larga como en mi otro fic T.T (ya se daran cuanta a lo que me refiero)

EN fin.. agradesco a esas hermosas personas que me dejan sus hermosos reviews que para mi son bastante constructivos :D y me dan mucho animo para seguir escribiendo el fic T.T muchas gracias

jeje y tambien a los que ah agregado mi fic a a los favoritos y alertas.. jaja bueno creo que engeneral a todos los que leen el fic

jajaj me siento como en los premios oscar T.T

Espero leerlos pronto!

atte: eali-chan u


	7. Chapter 7

Hola holas! aun siguen ahí? je je bueno pues si si me da muhco gusto saberlo, por fin traigo el capitulo 7 de completamente mio :D bien si tarde bastante pero es que no habia tenido tiempo T.T espero y puedan entenderlo. Bueno sin mas comentarios les dejo leyendo el nuevo que espero y les guste

* * *

:::::::::::::::COMPLETAMENTE MIO::::::::::::::

Capitulo siete: VII

Por: Eali-chan

_xxxxxxxx_

xx

No había podido dormir aquella noche ni la anterior solo pensando en Naruto y en la desesperante esclava que había raptado para si, las ideas de que pudieran estar haciendo algo… solos, en aquella habitación oscura. Las imágenes de ellos juntos comenzaron a invadir su mente, lo habían hecho todo el día y el solo imaginarlos era catastrófico para su mente, sentía las ganas de quitarla de Naruto como si fuera una mugre que se impregno en su cuerpo.

Era la tercera vez que se levantaba de la cama. Miro el reloj, las manecillas apuntaban a que pronto serian las tres de la madrugada, se pregunto si aun seguirían dormidos, aun que lo mas lógico seria que si pero ¿y si no? ¿Qué estuvieran haciendo entonces? Salió de la habitación, no soportaba la idea de seguir atormentándose con lo mismo, parecía ridículo el hecho de que estuviera celoso de una simple esclava que, por mucho, era inferior a él. Camino por el largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Naruto, en el transcurso se dijo que era ridículo el hecho de ir hasta ahí a estas horas y hubo momentos que casi regresaba de vuelta a su dormitorio pero aun así llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, saco una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y la introdujo a la cerradura.

-¿Qué… que rayos?

La puerta estaba sin seguro lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, se precipito a abrirla dando se cuenta de lo que temía, la habitación estaba oscura pero aun así pudo darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos esclavos se encontraba en ese momento en la habitación. Maldijo entre dientes y se apresuro a llegar hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los guardias ordenándoles que comenzaran la búsqueda para encontrar a Naruto. La mitad de sus esclavos guardianes buscaron en los jardines y la otra mitad salió de la residencia para buscar en el exterior. Uno de los guardias levanto ah Ino indicándole que los demás esclavos buscaran a Naruto y a Hinata en el interior de la casa, por supuesto Ino sabia que había pocas probabilidades de que se encontraran en la casa y esperaba que ya hubiesen llegado a su destino, aun así levanto a todos los esclavos ordenándoles que comenzaran la búsqueda.

:…..

Naruto y Hinata siguieron caminando bajo el sereno de aquella fría mañana, podía percibir como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, no sabia si era por el frio o por el hecho de haber escapado, después de todo era bastante nerviosa pero se había esforzado inútilmente de ocultarlo ante el. Siguieron el plan al pie de la letra, como había dicho Ino a las dos de la mañana había menos seguridad debido al cambio de turno y gracias a ello pudieron salir hasta los establos y trepar por el firme techo que les otorgaba calor a los caballos, bajaron con cuidado puesto que era demasiado alto como para ser capaz de lastimarlos si daban un paso en falso a la hora de saltar, para su fortuna todo había salido bien, cuando estuvieron fuera Naruto se aseguro de arrojar lo mas lejos posible aquella llave que lo encarcelaba cada noche.

El rubio le había mostrado la dirección a Hinata a la cual pretendían ir, por suerte la chica tenia conocimiento del lugar puesto que muchas veces había pasado por ahí con su ama Sakura, en ese momento ella tomo el liderazgo de la huida guiando a Naruto por las complicadas calles tapizadas de adoquín. En el trascurso se aseguraron de no ser vistos por los pocos transeúntes que estaban despiertos. Al caminar Naruto presto atención a las complicadas estructuras que se encontraban en su al redor jamás había visto tantas casas acomodadas una tras otras, después de todo cada vez que lo trasladaban lo sedaban y eso impedía que su vista captara algo mas que su oscura jaula.

-¿Falta mucho, Hinata?- la chica negó con la cabeza, en esos momentos pudo ver seguridad en ella y eso le alegraba, pero lo que mas le alegraba era el hecho de no ser el único esclavo que anhelaba su libertad.

-Falta un poco menos de la mitad- señalo la esquina contraria de la calle- tenemos que dar vuelta aquí y después caminar dos cuadras más, redoblar a la derecha y encontraremos el lugar.

-Me alegra haberte traído, Hinata- dijo sonriente sin darse cuenta que la chica se había sonrojado ante el comentario- yo solo me hubiera perdido.

-¿Nunca… Nunca habías visto la ciudad?

-no, cuando era trasladado siempre me cubrían los ojos para no ver el trayecto del viaje y cuando llegue a la casa de Sasuke… bueno no eh salido de su casa desde entonces.

Siguieron caminando con cuidado por el pavimento, la excitación de Naruto creció al redoblar la esquina, a pesar de que cada cuadra era demasiado larga se dijo así mismo que estaba a un paso de ser libre, el deseo que siempre había tenido. Fue entonces cuando comenzaron a escuchar los casquetes de varios caballos acercarse al punto donde estaban, podían escucharse bastantes y la voz de uno de ellos gritaba "encuéntrelos", solo con eso supo que eran ellos a los que debían encontrar. No muy lejos de ahí pudo ver un callejón de no menos de un metro, tomo a Hinata de la mano y junto con ella corrieron a ese lugar esperando encontrar algo en el que ocultarse, en el callejón había muchas cajas de cartón amontonadas en una esquina lugar que aprovecharon para esconderse.

-Son los hombres de Sasuke…- dijo Hinata con voz quebrada- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Nos van a atrapar.

Entendía el temor de Hinata, estaban demasiado cercas de ellos y si no hacia algo terminarían atrapándolos a los juntos y las consecuencias serian terribles, los azotarían cada día hasta que se cansaran, el podía soportar aquello pero ¿Y Hinata? No podía dejar que le hicieran algo. Tomo el rostro de la chica obligándola a mirarlo.

-Escúchame bien Hinata, voy a salir y voy a distraer a esos hombres, tú debes aprovechar para correr lo más que puedas hasta llegar a este lugar.

-Pero … ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Te atraparan!

-Ahora lo mas importante para mi es que tu estés a salvo, yo puedo soportar lo que me hagan pero tu no… no dejare que te hagan algo. Escucha, solo ve a ese lugar y di que vas de parte de Neji Hyuuga… esa persona sabrá inmediatamente tu situación, si llegas a ver a Neji dile lo que ah sucedido. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió, en sus ojos podría verse preocupación pero estaba seguro que haría todo lo correcto y correría hasta el lugar indicado. Antes de levantarse y comenzar su operación, Naruto le dio la indicación que cuando ya no estuvieran los guardianes de Sasuke saliera corriendo.

-Naruto- le llamo antes de que saliera del callejón- Gracias por ayudarme, yo también hare todo para que seas libre.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

El rubio al salir del callejón noto para su fortuna que ninguno de los guardias que aun se encontraban lejos de el lo habían visto, por lo que decidió alejarse un poco mas, asiendo el suficiente ruido como para atraer su atención, por fin uno de los hombres logro verlo de soslayo, alerto a sus compañeros y en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban siguiendo al rubio. Constantemente miraba hacia atrás, asegurándose que todos los soldados lo siguieran, y así era todos iban tras el, se alegro al saberlo ya que eso le daría ventaja a Hinata de escapar. Al doblar la esquina de la calle se sintió acorralado, unos cinco hombres comenzaron a formar una barrera dándole a entender que no tendría mas salidas, ahora estaba acorralado, mas sin embargo no se detuvo y continuo hasta chocar con aquellos hombres quienes se le lanzaron, logro asestar varios puñetazos a tres de esos hombres, pero se detuvo cuando se percato que todos los hombres le rodeaban. Uno de ellos le golpeo la nuca asiéndole tambalear, aprovechando aquella debilidad otro de los hombres le tomo de los brazos espalda y pese al forcejeo lograron colocarle unas esposas.

-¿Qué hay con la chica?- escucho decir de otro de los guardias- ¿Seguimos la búsqueda?-

-No, el amo Sasuke solo quería a este…- miro de soslayo a Naruto quien no podía decir nada debido a una mordaza que le acaban de colocar.

A pesar de haber sido atrapado, se alegraba de que no fueran tras Hinata, si la atrapaban su sacrificio no hubiera servido de nada.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba abordando rumbo a la casa de Sasuke otra vez, había sido golpeado un par de veces por los hombres que momentos antes había golpeado, dejando ver una leve hinchazón en la esquina derecha de su labio inferior, y un ligero morete comenzaba a dibujarse en su mejilla derecha, los demás golpes habían sido acertados en el cuerpo. Escuchaba decir en el trascurso a los guardias el castigo que se le propiciaría, entre ellos tortura, azotes y uno hasta había dicho que el exilio, opción que hubiera preferido Naruto.

Sasuke se apresuro a llegar a la entrada en cuanto supo que habían traído a Naruto de vuelta, en cuanto llego se abrieron las puertas entrando con ellos tres de los guardias que había mandado, uno de ellos, el oficial al mando caminaba por delante, los otros dos se encontraban al lado de Naruto escoltándolo hasta Sasuke.

-hemos traído al esclavo, amo- Sasuke lo examino notando los golpes asestados a la cara del rubio.

-¿Quién lo ah golpeado?- los dos hombres que escoltaban a Naruto intercambiaron miradas, la voz de Sasuke había sido dura y en su rostro podría mostrarse un mohín de enojo que jamás habían visto.- ¡Pregunte quien lo hizo!

-El esclavo se resistió mi amo.- dijo el guardia líder- tuvimos que tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cuáles fueron tus ordenes esclavo?- el hombre trago saliva débilmente y tartamudeo.

-Traer al esclavo… sin…sin lastimarlo, amo. Disculpe nuestro… error.

-después pensare un castigo para ustedes. ¿Dónde esta la esclava?

-no la ubicamos mi amo. Como nos dio la orden de encontrar inmediatamente a este esclavo pues… ¿Quiere que vallamos a buscarla?

-déjalo así- retírense y déjenme solo con mi esclavo.

-Como ordene mi amo.

Les hizo una seña a sus otros dos compañeros y salieron del lugar. Naruto permanecía quieto con el seño fruncido y esquivando la mirada de Sasuke, de hecho no se había atrevido a verlo desde que llegaron, ¿el porque no? No estaba seguro. Sintió las manos de Sasuke rosar su mejilla cuando le quito la mordaza.

-¿Creías que podías escaparte de mi tan fácilmente?- Naruto hizo una mueca, una media sonrisa llena de amargura.

-Al menos lo quería intentar- Sasuke le tomo con brusquedad del mentón mas sin embargo no logro hacer que este le viera a los ojos.

-No juegues con migo, Naruto, que no estoy de buen humor. ¿A dónde planeabas ir?

-Muy lejos de ti y de todos los nobles tontos de este mundo.

-¡Maldita sea, Naruto! ¡Mírame a los ojos y contéstame.- forcejeo un poco mas con su cabeza hasta lograr que sus ojos se enfocaran a los suyos.- ¿Cómo escapaste? ¿Quién te ayudo?

-¡No me tomes como un tonto, noble! Creo que me has subestimado bastante, nadie me a ayudado a escapar, lo único que necesito son mis ganas de deshacerme de ti y con eso basta.

-Te lo dije la primera vez que te vi y te lo diré de nuevo, ¡Tu eres mío! Jamás... escucha bien ¡Jamás te desharás de mi!- le soltó provocando que se tambaleara un poco- Y mas te vale que te vayas asiendo a la idea.

Llamo de nuevo a los guardias y les ordeno que lo trasladaran a los calabozos, lugar ubicados bajo la gran casa, el lugar solo constituía tres pequeños cuartos abarrotados de un solo lado, todo lo demás estaba hecho de piedra labrada con apenas una pequeña ventilación ubicada en la puerta de entrada a los calabozos, metieron a Naruto en una de ellas, después de eso le quitaron las esposas y salieron del lugar.

Naruto se recargo en una de las paredes de aquella celda, sintiendo el frio de ellas recorrer por toda su espalada, estaba agotado, le dolía todo su cuerpo por los golpes asestados por los guardias. Observo a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y apenas una tenue luz asomaba por su celda. Pronto cerró los ojos y se encontró sumido en un sueño a los que prefería llamar pesadillas.

Aquella misma mañana Ino entro a la habitación de Sasuke para iniciar con sus labores diarias, Sasuke aun se encontraba recostado en la cama aun que despierto, mas sin embargo Ino por primera vez no presto atención a su amo ya que su mente se encontraba en otra parte, había oído aquella mañana por parte de otra esclava que Naruto había sido atrapado y llevado a los calabozos, cosa que le preocupaba, aun no se le habían dado ordenes de darle de comer ni de vestir a Naruto y además… aquel lugar era frio y a su parecer tenebroso, solo había tenido la oportunidad de entrar ahí simplemente para limpiarla pero esa simple labor le basto para desear nunca entrar a ese lugar de nuevo.

-Amo, ¿Desea que ponga la ducha para su baño matutino?

-Ino…- Sasuke se levanto de la cama dejando su pecho al descubierto, rápidamente Ino desvió la mirada sonrojada- ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el escape de Naruto?- Ino se sobresalto un poco y después negó con la cabeza.

-no tuve nada que ver amo. Escuche que escapo a noche pero que ya volvió…

-Contra su voluntad- añadió Sasuke, podía ver un deje de tristeza oculta tras aquellas palabras.

-¿Desea que le lleve comida a Naruto?

-No quiero que nadie entre sin que yo lo autorice, ¿lo entiendes?- Ino asintió- Aun no le lleves nada, hasta que te lo ordene, ahora sal de aquí y vuelve a tus labores.

-Pero… Como ordene mi amo.- dio una leve reverencia y se retiro de la habitación. Había notado un cambio de actitud en su amo, en cuanto menciono un acercamiento a Naruto había parecido como si se hubiera puesto a la defensiva. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amo? ¿Qué planeaba hacer con Naruto?

….:::::::

La rubia escucho que llamaban a la puerta con gran insistencia y se apresuro a abrir, le pareció extraño no ver a ninguno de los esclavos cercas para abrir la puerta asunto que le molesto puesto que según las labores de la mañana debería haber más de tres esclavos limpiando la entrada de la puerta, sus pisos, masetas y demás decoraciones que se encontraran en el lugar. Al abrir la puerta la figura femenina ya conocida por la rubia se apresuro entrar casi aventando la puerta en cuanto se abrió provocando que casi perdiera el equilibrio Ino.

-¿Dónde está mi prometido?- dijo mirando alrededor por una señal de su amado- ¿Esta aun en casa?

-si, señorita Sakura, le hare llamar enseguida…

-¡No será necesario, Ino!- Sasuke camino por el recibidor hasta llegar al frente de ella- Puedes retirarte.

La aludida se retiro casi de inmediato. Mientras que la pareja caminaba hacia la habitación mas próxima, el chico parecía tranquilo como si supiera el motivo de su visita, al llegar a la sala ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la chica se apresuro a hablar dejando en claro las intenciones de su visita.

-Me entere que tu esclavo y mi esclava escaparon anoche.

-No entiendo como es que logras saber cada movimiento que hago o que ocurre en esta casa, pero supongo que ya sabes que tu esclava no esta aquí.

-¡Eso debe ser mentira! Atrapaste a tu esclavo ¿no? Eso quiere decir que debes tener también a la mía, ¿Acaso no escaparon juntos?

-Mis soldados solo encontraron a Naruto, tu esclava debió escapar.- Sakura frunció el seño exaltada por la tranquilidad de Sasuke, no podía creer que le tomara tan poca importancia a la situación de su esclava.- ¿O es que acaso insinúas que trato de robarme a tu inútil esclava?

-Tu esclavo debe saber hacia donde escapo,- Sasuke se encogió de hombros- Deberías interrogarlo por que si no la consigo de vuelta pediré su cabeza a cambio.-

-No digas tonterías.

-Puedo hacerlo, Sasuke…- La seguridad en la voz de la chica hizo que Sasuke tomara una postura mas seria- ¿O es que no recuerdas que tu esclavo me deseo la muerte? Desearle la muerte a un noble esta penado por los reglamentos de convivencia Esclavo-Dueño

-Conozco el reglamento- Sasuke se levanto y camino directamente hacia la chica la cual perdía su seguridad ante la mirada penetrante de su prometido- Pero tu no ejecutaras ninguna orden hacia el- le tomo del mentón provocando un deje de molestia en el rostro de la chica- si lo haces sufrirás las consecuencias que ello pueda ocasionar.

-¡¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo? El es solo un esclavo..

-Es mi esclavo y lo que es mío no se toca.

-Al menos…- dijo con titubeo- al menos quiero ofrecer condiciones para no hacerlo- Sasuke la soltó y se aproximo a la pequeña cantina que tenia ubicada en la habitación para seleccionar cuidadosamente una bebida que le quitara el trago amargo que le provocaba la visita de su prometida- Quiero al menos que lo interrogues y que sea azotado por su delito.

-¿Qué hay si no lo hago?

-si no lo haces… no me importan las consecuencia hare ejecutar esa orden.

El noble permaneció pensativo, no podía creer que aquella mujer continuara con lo mismo.

-treinta días será lo único que te ofrezco como periodo de castigo.- Sakura parecía mas satisfecha- será azotado una vez a la semana eh interrogada cada día hasta ese periodo.

-Dos veces a la semana.- le interrumpió- quiero que sea azotado dos veces a la semana, después de todo el tiempo que le diste de castigo es muy corto para el crimen que cometió.

-Este bien- bebió de su copa- ahora vete de aquí que tengo cosas que hacer.

Sakura se levanto lista para retirarse no sin antes depositar un beso en los labios de su aun prometido.

-Vendré cada semana a comprobar nuestro pacto- continuo hasta la salida y una vez ahí se volvió a mirar a Sasuke por ultima vez en aquel día- No se por que lo proteges tanto un esclavo así no vale la pena educarlo.

El resto del día había permanecido inquieto y de mal humor. Selecciono a uno de sus guardias y le había dado la orden de azotar a Naruto una vez a la semana y además interrogarlo acerca de la desaparición de la esclava Hinata. Todo aquello con una orden de ejecutar al día siguiente a pesar de lo mucho que odiase la ideal, no recordaba la ultima vez que había sometido a uno de sus esclavos a la violencia física, de hecho no recordaba haberlo hecho, en cambio ahora tendría que faltar a sus principio por aquella mujer o mas bien… para proteger a ese esclavo de una muerte segura.

continuara...

* * *

oh! fin del capitulo u me divertí mucho escribiéndolo anoche LoL ji ji y déjenme decirles que ya comencé con el próximo capitulo, aprovechare estas semanas de vacaciones para concentrarme en el fic.. (y los otros que tengo guardados T,T)

En fin muchas gracias por haber leído hasta al final, :D y espero no haber decepcionado... (si ven faltas de ortografía no es valido decir aun que me de pena o/o ju ju )

Felices vacaciones (para aquellos que los tengan) y gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews ju ju lo cierto es que varias personas acertaron con respecto a este capitulo ja ja eso me agrado :d en fin que pasen lindos dias y eso sera todo espero actualizar pronto ( que estoy segura que así sera) ok ok ya me voy ja ja

Atte: Eali-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Wiiii después de una entretenida tarde de karaoke y trabajo duro XD les traigo listo y fresco el octavo capitulo del fic T.T del cual me siento muy contenta ja ja es la primera vez que escribo tanto en un capitulo XD jaja generalmente me limito a 7 hojas pero hoy me pase con dos mas XD jaja pero me gusto mucho jo jo mas el final muajajaja bueno en fin las dejo leer u

* * *

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

.-.-.-.-.-.-COMPLETAMENTE MIO.-.-.-.-

Capitulo ocho: VIII

…

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe al ser despertado por un hombre al cual no había visto jamás. La poca luz que circulaba por su prisión le permitió distinguir su aspecto, un hombre por poco mas alto que el, de tez morena, cabello castaño y aspecto desaliñado, podía distinguir a ese hombre por unas marcas situadas en sus mejillas, no era mucho mas grande que el debido a su aun rostro juvenil. Por su aspecto y su ropa supuso que seria uno de los guardias esclavos de Sasuke al cual suponía su visita de aquella mañana.

El chico se puso al frente de la celda mostrando sus dientes a Naruto, el cual aun permanecía recostado en aquel suelo frio como si su visita no le importara en lo mas mínimo.

-así que tu eres el esclavo que se atrevió a provocar la furia del amo Sasuke ¿eh?- Naruto no dejo de mirarle- De ahora en adelante tendremos mucho tiempo para conversar tu y yo…eh.

-Supongo que has venido a azotarme- Naruto se levanto con pereza y le mostro la espalda desnuda.-solo hazlo rápido que tengo mucho sueño.

-Vaya que eres especial- dijo sonriendo- Naruto.

El chico entro al interior para esposar a la pared las muñecas de Naruto mientras que su espalda se mostraba a merced de su castigador, el castaño preparo un pequeño látigo que escondía entre sus pantalones y comenzó a azotar la espalda del rubio mientras este apretaba los puños ahogando unos cuantos gritos de dolor. Una vez terminado soltó al rubio el cual se dejo caer en el suelo, sentía toda su espalda arder de dolor pero aun así podía sentir que el chico no le había pegado con toda su fuerza como era capaz, parecía haberse reprimido tal deseo por una razón que desconocía.

-Muy bien chico, prepárate por que en una hora mas regresare para saber que sucedió con la chica llamada Hinata…- Aquello sorprendió a Naruto lo cual le hizo mirar al chico mientras cerraba de nuevo su celda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me ordenaron azotarte eh interrogarte por la desaparición de la esclava Hinata de la familia Haruno, así que tu sabes si quieres salir de esto rápido.

Por una parte le alegraba saber que Hinata aun no había sido encontrada eso significa que bien podía haber logrado su objetivo o había sido capturada por otro noble, mas sin embargo le gustaba mas pensar que había lograda la primera opción ya que así aquellos azotes que le proporcionarían valdrían la pena con tan solo saber que ella estaba bien.

En cuanto aquel chico salió de los calabozos Ino entro con una bandeja de comida en la mano, Naruto podía ver la cara de preocupación de la chica, mas sin embargo pese al dolor que le aquejaba su cuerpo se forzó para mostrarle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?

-Ahora me siento mejor al ver la comida que me has traído.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti y más al saber lo que quería hacerte esa mujer…

-¿Esa mujer? ¿De que hablas?

-La señorita Haruno, la prometida del amo, ayer vino a pedir tu cabeza por haberla amenazado de muerte y por su esclava perdida.

-que rayos… yo nunca la amenace de muerte…

-se la deseaste y eso es suficiente como para que perdieras tu cabeza, por fortuna el amo Sasuke la disuadió de que ello pasara…- le paso un pedazo de pan y este lo cogió de inmediato mientras seguía escuchando- mas sin embargo el trato de abandonar aquella idea era que fueras castigado.

-Ahora entiendo a que se refería aquel tipo…

-Por ahora el amo Sasuke se encuentra arreglando los papeles para que no reclame tu cabeza de nuevo.

Naruto aguardo silencio mientras terminaba de comer su ultimo pedazo de pan, no podía creer que aquel noble estuviera asiendo aquel esfuerzo por el, mas sin embargo también estaba aquel orgullo que tanto odiaba de los nobles, tal vez solo quería probar que podía domarlo y su vida era lo que menos le importaba.

-además prueba de que esta siendo indulgente es que ah enviado a Kiba como tu castigador- Naruto arqueo una ceja no entendiendo lo que la chica trataba de decir-Kiba es uno de los guardias esclavos mas am… "blandos" que ahí, no ejerce mucho fuerza ante su victima pero no por que no pueda si no por que a el no le gusta hacer eso,

-Vaya… pues me siento muy afortunado- dijo con sarcasmo recordando los golpes de hace unos instantes.

Ino Ignoro su comentario y lo miro con detenimiento a los ojos como si algo le estuviera aquejando en su interior.

- Es demasiado duro con los interrogatorios y eso es a lo que mas temo por ti…-soltó de repente- deberías decirles donde esta Hinata y así tu...

-¡Ni lo pienses!- su voz resonó por todo el lugar, podía notarse el tono de enojo en su voz, como si lo hubiera ofendido- ella se convierto en algo muy valioso para mi y voy a protegerla así me cueste la vida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan valiosa para ti Naruto?

-Porque ella quiere lo mismo que yo, lo poco que converse con ella me di cuenta que era muy semejante a mi y estaba llena de tristeza… me recordó mucho a mi madre- Bajo la mirada, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ella, no recordaba siquiera su rostro ni su voz, solo aquellos tiernos abrazos que le brindaba en aquellas noches oscuras.

-¿Qué le paso a tu madre?

-No lo se, al cumplir siete años me alejaron de ella y desde entonces no eh sabido nada. Me llevaron a esos centros para "educarme" pero nunca lo lograron… mi madre antes de separarse de mi me dijo que tenia que conseguir mi libertad y desde entonces no eh dejado de luchar por ello.

-A mi me paso algo similar, me alejaron de mi madre y desde entonces eh trabajado para mi amo Sasuke.-

-ya veo…

Al termino del desayuno Ino recogió la charola y se retiro dejándole nuevamente solo, dándole la promesa que volvería al anochecer para servirle la próxima ración de comida, así al pasar las horas volvió a la celda Kiba listo para interrogarlo, lo sentó en una silla de madera a la cual amarro de pies y manos, pregunto una y otra vez acerca del paradero de Hinata, a cada negativa de Naruto por contestar Kiba le lazaba un balde de agua fría en el rostro, sus preguntas eran insistentes, preguntaba como habían escapado y quien pretendía ayudarlos, en ninguna ocasión se digno a responder, permanecieron así durante una hora hasta que se fue. La rutina de las siguientes días fue esa, Kiba iba cada día a su celda para interrogarlo, emplear diferentes tipos de torturas para hacerlo hablar, después entraba Ino para sanarle las heridas y alimentarlo, durante aquella semana no había tenido contacto con Sasuke, cuando le preguntaba a Ino sobre el, la aludida solo decía que no estaba en casa y que volvería ya tarde, aun que tampoco era que le importara que estuviera asiendo, mientras que durante la noche se encontraba tan cansado por las torturas de Kiba que quedaba profundamente dormido y en ocasiones se quejaba durante horas por la noches puesto que su cuerpo apenas soportaba el contacto del suelo.

-Ino, me gustaría preguntarte algo- le dijo en una de sus tantas visitas mientras ella le pasaba una ración de comida- ¿Hay fantasmas aquí?

-¿Fantasmas?- dijo susceptiva- no lo se… no lo creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno es que últimamente… aun quizás se mi imaginación pero… eh sentido que me observan por la noche- Ino trago saliva con dificultad siendo claramente afectada por el relato del rubio- debido a que esta muy oscuro no puedo distinguir si hay alguien o no pero am… cada que me despierto por la noche tengo esa impresión pero al pasar los segundos me vuelvo a dormir.

-¿En… en serio? ¿Crees que realmente sea un fantasma?- la sola idea de pensar en la existencia de un ser fantasmal hizo que cada parte de su cuerpo se erizara- Aun que la verdad no me extraña… es decir, este lugar me da mucho miedo.

-No sabía que te diera miedo venir.

-Solo lo hago por ti… además, de cierta forma tu me das fortaleza- la chica miro para todos lados asegurándose que nadie los viera, después de estar segura metió sus manos en la bolsa de su mandil sacando una pequeña vela y unos serillos de madera- puedes usar esto si quieres, por la noche si tienes mucho miedo, talla el serillo en la pared y enciende la vela, así te sentirás mas seguro.

-Muchas gracias- dijo aceptando con humildad aun que en sus adentros se dijera que no lo necesitaba, después de todo a lo último que le temía era a la existencia a los fantasmas.

Aquella noche se recostó como siempre en el frio piso de aquella celda, lo único que contrarrestaba aquel frio eran dos suaves sabanas que Ino le había dado noches antes, podía sentir que su cuerpo ya no le pesaba como días antes, aquel día Kiba se había limitado solo a preguntar reiteradas veces la localización de Hinata, no había empleado ninguna tortura mas que esposarlo a la pared, actitud que le pareció sospechosa, aun que por otra parte le agradecía no haber ejercido fuerza laguna, la tortura del día anterior le había sido suficiente como para quejarse toda la noche. Cerro los ojos esperando ser llevado pronto aquel universo infinito de sueños y descansar de la realidad, al cerrar los ojos pudo escuchar claramente el ruido de la puerta abrirse, mas sin embargo por mas que abriera los ojos la oscuridad del calabozo no lo dejo ver mas que un panorama de completa oscuridad, sentía como algo se movía frente a su celda, paso a paso hasta quedar frente a el, o al menos eso es lo que a él le parecía.

Naruto busco silenciosamente la vela que Ino le había dado listo para encenderla en cualquier instante; podía sentir la mirada del intruso sobre su cuerpo, se llego a preguntar si aquel que lo visitaba cada noche podía ver sobre la oscuridad puesto que podía asegurar que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Encendió la vela ansioso de saber la identidad del intruso, por un momento imagino que lo que vería seria uno de los llamados fantasmas, se imagino la cara de un hombre pálido con gran barba blanca y un aspecto de terror en la cara, aquella imagen hizo que sus ojos se cerraran una vez encendida la vela, abrió su ojo derecho con temor para contemplar lo que estaba delante de el.

-Tu…-Naruto abrió ambos ojos al contemplar el rostro de Sasuke frente a el, tenia una cara de asombro la cual se borro casi al instante, después de todo no pensó que pudiera ser descubierto- Así que tu eres el que venia cada noche.- Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras que pasaba una de sus manos sobre su pelo por un momento el pensamiento "que atractivo" paso por la mente del rubio.

-Me has atrapado- su mirada se centro en la flama de la vela y con un suspiro continuo- aun que no entiendo como es que conseguiste esa vela.

-Ah… pues se la pedí a Ino por que tenia miedo- centro su mirada en la esquina de su celda para que no notara en sus ojos la mentira de sus palabras- pensé que había una especie de fantasma en el calabozo… aun que hubiera preferido uno.

-¿Por qué es que siempre tratas de provocarme tanto, eh pequeño zorro?- Naruto se giro a mirarlo ante su repentino apodo notando así la mirada distraída de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué vienes cada noche?- Esta vez Naruto no le aparto la mirada notando así lo que sospechaba, Sasuke se rehusaba a mirarlo.- Contéstame, noble.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que se me plazca en mi casa…- Naruto frunció el ceño ante la insistencia de no mirarlo.

-Y por que no lo dices viéndome a los ojos- no hubo respuesta- ¿o es que es mas fácil verme tras la oscuridad? - dicho eso soplo a la vela quedando en completa oscuridad, no hubo mas respuesta de parte de Sasuke mas que una pequeña risa- Ahora… ¿Ya me puedes mirar?

-¿Tanto así quieres mi atención?-

Escucho claramente sus pasos acercarse a la celda, el sonar de una llaves chocar unas con otras, el pequeño eh insignificante ruido que hace una cerradura al abrirse seguido por sus pasos acercándose aun mas a el pasando por aquella barrera que momentos antes los separaba. De un momento a otro pudo sentir un par de brazos rodearle su cuerpo por encima de sus hombros, la respiración de Sasuke rosaba suavemente en su cuello asiéndole enloquecer, llevaba tanto que no sentía su cuerpo tan próximo llenándole de ese calor que emanaba todo su cuerpo.

-¿Qué… que haces?

-Te abrazo…-

-Eso lo se muy bien,- pudo sentir como sonreía ante su aclaración- lo que quería saber era el "¿Por qué?"

-Porque no quiero perderte otra vez- No entendió por que su corazón comenzó a latir tan desesperadamente, podía sentir que se saldría de su cuerpo y seria pisado por los pies de Sasuke en cualquier momento.

-Por eso vienes cada noche… para asegurarte que no escape de ti.- Sintió la cabeza de Sasuke negar junto a su cabeza.

-No, te equivocas. Es por que no me perdono el haberte sometido aquí no soporto verte herido pero, por ahora no tengo otra opción.

-Si yo fuera libre no tendría que estar pasando por esto ahora…

-¡No digas tonterías!- se aparto de él como si su piel le quemara- tu eres mío y no te sedera tu libertad, grábatelo bien, ¡Jamás te separaras de mi!

Sasuke salió de la celda dejándolo bajo llave nuevamente, el rubio no entendía como es que podía caminar tan tranquilamente por la oscuridad sin siquiera temer a tropezarse, lo escucho marcharse, alejarse cada vez mas de el. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a aquel tipo? No había oído jamás hablar de un noble que se preocupara por su esclavo al someterlo a un castigo y mucho menos que deseara tanto a un esclavo como lo deseaba a él.

Dejo de darle vueltas al asunto sumiéndose solo en pensamientos alejados de Sasuke, aun seguía con la incertidumbre si Neji había podido ayudar a Hinata o si al menos esta había llegado a salvo con el. Odiaba tanto estar incomunicado, había pensado muchas veces en pedirle ayuda a Ino para averiguar que es lo que había pasado peor sabia muy bien que Ino le era fiel a su amo y con cualquier presión ella le diría todo lo que sabia. En cuestión de segundos sus ojos se cerraron para reunirse con aquel intruso que día a día se metía más en su mente a pesar de sus intentos por alejarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Al entrar a su alcoba Sasuke camino de un lado a otro, mirando al suelo esperando ver una respuesta ahí. Se estaba sintiendo débil, cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que compartía un momento con él se sentía mas débil, ¿Cómo es que ese chico lograba bajar todas sus defensas con una simple mirada, con una simple palabra o gesto? No lo entendía, cada noche iba a su celda a observarlo en la inmensa oscuridad, para sentir su presencia junto a la suya. Esa noche lo había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba ver su rostro o más bien, no quería, por ello la razón de que lo visitara cada noche mientras dormía. Muchas veces había querido ir durante el día para contemplarlo pero había tenido miedo de ser rechazado, de que el no quisiera ni dirigirle la palabra por haberlo sometido a tal castigo, mas sin en aquel momento Naruto lo había mirado, le había hablado y eso había llenado de felicidad su corazón derribando mas de lo que el creía eran sus impenetrables barreras.

Aquella misma mañana le había ordenado a Kiba omitir los castigos y torturas limitándose a simples preguntas, después de todo ya tenia preparada la ultima carta que le faltaba para acabar con aquel castigo.

-¿Qué me estas haciendo pequeño zorro?- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama- realmente me estas volviendo loco.

Al día siguiente se levanto temprano como últimamente lo había hecho, apenas y habían tenido un improvisado un desayuno para su amo el cual solo había ingerido la mitad, después de eso se retiraba a su trabajo y no lo volvían a ver hasta el anochecer.

-Amo, ¿Vendrá a comer esta tarde?- dijo Ino mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

-Es muy posible que no, no te molestes en preparar algo de comer.

-Como ordene amo.

Sasuke salió de la casa dejando nuevamente a cargo a Ino, esta ultima se apresuro a ir a los calabozos para alimentar a su querido amigo, al llegar Naruto estaba recostado en el piso en una posición a parecía incomoda, la chica no pudo evitar reírse y comenzó a llamarlo hasta que este despertó.

-Buenos días, Naruto- el aludido entreabrió los ojos para verla mejor y después tallo sus ojos con ambas manos para aclarar su vista.- Te traje el desayuno.

-¿No es muy temprano?

-Es bastante tarde.- Comenzó a pasarle los bocadillo por entre las rendijas, el rubio las tomaba con pereza por su repentino despertar, Ino sonrió por momentos, divertida por la actitud de su amigo- Además que hoy tengo muchas cosas por hacer y eh decidió apresurarme para venir por la tarde a cuidarte.

-Ya no soy un niño, ¿sabes? Además no creo que me pase nada aquí adentro- dio un mordisco a su pedazo de pan y continuo hablando- Aun que no te puedo negar que me agrada tu compañía.

-A mi también me agrada la tuya- por un momento las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue con lo del fantasma? ¿Volvió a aparecer?

Naruto sintió que el pedazo de pan se atoraba en su garganta amenazando con asfixiarlo, tuvo que toser varias veces para que el pedazo de pan siguiera su ruta normal. Al recordar aquella noche la cara de Sasuke vino a su mente, así como su cercanía.

-Bueno… no era precisamente un fantasma, veras era…

-¡Señorita Ino!- la voz de una de las esclavas interrumpió desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Parece que la Señorita Sakura se aproxima a la mansión.

-Entiendo iré enseguida a atenderla.

Ino se levanto rápidamente y salió de la celda sin siquiera despedirse, su rostro se había tornado serio, la sonrisa que momentos antes le había mostrado había desaparecido. Naruto se pregunto si vendría a ver a Sasuke tan temprano.

Ino se apresuro a llegar a la entrada antes de que comenzar a llamar del otro lado de ella, en cuanto sonaron las campanas Ino abrió la puerta, en el momento en que se abrieron las puerta Sakura se hizo espacio entre ellas entrado completamente a la casa cual si fuera suya. Inspecciono a la esclava que le había abierto la puerta como si fuera un animal, después de eso volvió la vista al frente y comenzó a caminar en el gran pasillo que se extendía al frente.

-El amo Sasuke no se encuentra en casa, señorita.

-Eso ya lo se, esclava- se detuvo para mirarla por debajo del hombro- Eh venido a ver al esclavo que se llevo a mi Hinata.

-El amo nos prohibió que Naruto tuviera visitas.

-Parece que aun no sabes con quien estas hablando esclava- se giro a mirarla por completo mostrando una pose de arrogancia- Te ordene que me lleves esclava estúpida, ¡Ahora!

-Como ordene.

Dio reverencia ante la noble y comenzó a caminar por delante guiando a sakura hasta los calabozos, en el transcurso Sakura inspeccionaba la casa sin hacer ningún comentario, después de todo no había manera de que un noble entablara una conversación con un esclavo, Ino al fiar la mirada hacia atrás noto que otros dos hombres la seguían. Al llegar a las puertas del calabozo Ino dudo en abrir por unos segundos pero a pesar de sus dudas abrió la puerta abriéndole paso a Sakura, le indico la celda donde se encontraba Naruto y con aires de victoria se acerco.

Naruto alzo la mirada al escuchar los tacones de sus finos zapatos azotar el firme piso de concreto. Se levanto del suelo antes de que aquella mujer se pusiera en frente listo para contraatacar cualquier cosa que aquella mujer estuviera apunto de hacer o decir.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, esclavo.

Sakura hizo una señal con la mano, en ese momento dos hombres fornidos entraron a la celda después de que fue abierta por Ino, esta última permanecía con la cabeza baja sintiéndose impotente ante la situación. Los dos hombres tomaron a Naruto por la fuerza por ambos brazos para a continuación esposarlo a la pared pese a los esfuerzos de resistencia del rubio, lo esposaron de tal manera que sus ojos miraran hacia la pared y su espalda fuera completamente visible ante los ojos de Sakura. Uno de los hombres rasgo la delgada camisa de Naruto dejando ver su espalda desnuda, la noble se acerco más a él mientras encendía una vela entre sus manos.

-Vaya… - se acerco cada vez mas a el manteniendo sus ojos firmes en la espalda del chico.

-¡no te acerques!- le advirtió observando como se acercaba mas a el con sus aires de grandeza.

-Parece que Sasuke no esta llevando su trato al pie de la letra- recorrió las apenas visibles marcas de latico que se habían dibujado en su espalda- voy a tener que hacerlo por mi cuenta…

-No me toques con tus asquerosas manos- Sakura frunció el seño y pidió a uno de los hombres un látigo, este se la dio casi al instante.

-Señorita Sakura, no creo que sea conveniente que hago eso- intervino Ino desde el otro lado de la celda- si el amo Sasuke se entera seguramente se pondrá furioso.

-Que estúpida eres esclava, yo soy su prometida, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

-No te preocupes por mí, Ino- dijo Naruto- estaré bien, no hay manera de que esta mujer me haga daño.

Sakura mantuvo firme el látigo de cuero en sus manos lista para azotarlo con todo lo que le daban sus fuerzas. Alzo su mano lo más que pudo para darle impulso a su golpe, en cuestión de segundos lo impacto en la espalda del chico haciendo que arqueara la espalda del dolor. Naruto contuvo un grito, podía sentir su espalda arder con aquel golpe, le había dolido mas que los que Kiba le había propinado; la chica alzo de nuevo su brazo dispuesta a repetir, Ino cerro sus ojos impotente por no detener aquello, escucho otro golpe asestar en la espalda de su amigo y la risa burlona de la noble.

-¿Qué pasa esclavo? ¿Por qué no gritas? No es divertido si no te escucho- Naruto se negó a contestar limitándose a escupir la poca sangre que había sido provocada por sus dientes al morder su labio por contener un grito- Bueno pues seguiré hasta escuchar un insignificante grito de tu parte- Alzo de nuevo el brazo para asestar otro golpe mas sin embargo antes de que el latico impactara en la espalda del rubio la muñeca de Sakura fue detenida por la firme mano de Sasuke.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo?-

Sakura soltó el látigo por la sorpresa que le había provocado la repentina aparición de su prometido. Miro la cara de Sasuke, jamás lo había visto tan enojado como en aquel instante, con solo su mirada podía sentir todo su cuerpo temblar.

-Sasuke, me estas lastimando.

-¿Con que derecho te sientes para venir y azotar a mi esclavo?

-Yo…

-¡Tú en esta casa no eres nadie!-

La jalo por toda el celda hasta llevarla fuera del calabozo, en todo el camino Sakura había seguido quejándose por la fuerza ejercida en su muñeca. Por otra parte Ino se apresuro a entrar a la celda de Naruto y correr a aquellos dos hombres que aun permanecían ahí, le quito las esposas de las muñecas para después, limpiar la sangre que escurría por su espalda.

::::

Al llegar al salón más privado que tenia soltó a Sakura provocando que casi tropezara con su propio vestido, cerro la puerta tras el y se dirigió duramente a la chica tratando de contener sus impulsos de golpearla.

-No tenías por que haberme tratado así…- dijo la chica masajeando su muleca indignada por los actos del noble.- ¡Soy tu prometida!

-Te equivocas, nuestro compromiso se acabo.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?- Sakura podía sentir que el techo se le venia abajo, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No podía aceptar las palabras de Sasuke- ¡No puedes terminar conmigo!

-Tus estupideces me cansaron y hoy has tocado el límite de mi paciencia.

-Si te atreves a terminarme estoy dispuesta a reclamar el cabeza de…- Sasuke la tomo por el mentón mostrándole mas de cercas su rostro furioso.

-No te atrevas a amenazarme, no estas en posición de hacerlo- la soltó- te hare entender la posición en la cual te encuentras, tu padre ahora esta en mis manos, si no quieres perder tu titulo de noble te aconsejo que no hagas ningún moviente al respecto o terminaras limpiándole los pies a otro noble pero como esclava y no será como lo haces como a tus amantes.

continuara..

* * *

si chicas continuara u.u las cosas no se pueden acabar tan rapido majajaja

Bien hora de los agradecimientos :D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente me inspiran mucho y me dan muchas ganas de seguir por que pienso "Oh! no soy tan mala hay gente que le gusta lo que hago T.T que dichosa soy!"

ja ja hablando se eso queria agradecer a himeCHECHIREcat por que me hizo ver algo que habia escrito mal en el capitulo anterior (bueno cuando hice mis comentarios) ja ja la verdad es que escribi mal eso de que no me corrigieran la verdad es que quise decir ** "si ven un error díganme aun que me de pena" **esa es la pura verdad ja ja gracias por hacerme notar eso si no lo hubiera dicho ni me hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero pues agradezco a todas en especial por su atención en este fic es pero no haberme tardado y que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me queda una semana de vacaciones T.T y espero poder traerles el proximo capitulo antes de comenzar a presionarme con la escuela :D muchas gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo. :D

atte Eali-chan u


	9. Chapter 9

Me complace después de tantos meses de ausencia en mostrarles con gran entusiasmo la novena entrega de "Completamente Mio" por fin me eh liberado de las opresivas clases T.T y sus opresivas y negreras tareas las cuales no me permitian terminar ni entragar este capitulo. Bueno sin mas no las distraigo agradeciéndoles el que sigan con paciencia este fic :D

* * *

XoX

-.-.-.-.-.-. COMPLETAMENTE MIO-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo nueve: IX

x….x

Sakura permaneció atónita unos momentos, no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, la mirada de Sasuke no indicaba nada de que fuera una broma sus palabras, quería hablar, amenazarlo con algo para que permaneciera a su lado pero nada venia a su cabeza, además estaba aquel descubrimiento que había hecho Sasuke, lo cierto era que lo había engañado mas de una vez con hombres adinerados de más bajo nivel que Sasuke pero todo aquello se había dado a raíz de los constantes rechazos que el pelinegro le hacia en el ultimo mes justo después de su cumpleaños.

-Yo realmente no…- sus ojos se comenzaron a inundar de lagrimas con el simple hecho de pensar en perderlo, le tomo por los brazos esperando a que se compadeciera de ella- Juro que no lo volveré a hacer, no te engañare mas ¡lo juro! Pero no me dejes.

-No creas que me duele que me hayas engañado, no eres tan importante para mí-se aparto de ella.

-Pero… ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Sasuke!- logro alcanzar su camisa con sus dedos temblorosos- Yo…

-Te aconsejo que salgas de aquí ahora y si tienes dignidad no vuelvas- tomo sus manos alejándolas de su camisa para después soltarla- Y agradece que te deje ir sin ser castigada por lo que le hiciste a Naruto, ahora sal de mi vista.

La chica soltó en llanto esperando que el corazón de Sasuke se apiadara de ella, en cambio lo que consiguió fue que el pelinegro le diera la espalda y saliera de la habitación dejándola completamente sola. Sasuke se encamino a los calabozos con el solo objetivo de poder ver al rubio pero la peli rosa le alcanzo y Sasuke entendió que no se desharía de ella hasta que estuviera fuera de su propiedad.

:::::::::::::::::

Después de que Sasuke salió junto con Sakura de los calabozos Ino se adentro a la celda para auxiliar a Naruto con sus heridas, mojo un trapo limpiando con este la espalda de Naruto, el chico arqueaba un poco la espalda al contacto del trapo, puesto que la mas simple caricia hacia recorrer un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Esa mujer no debió golpearte tan fuerte- protesto Ino indignada por lo sucedido- estor segura que el amo hará algo al respecto.

-Son nobles que más podrías esperar de ellos-

-No todos son así, el amo Sasuke no trataría a sus esclavos de esa manera.

-Tu solo vez lo que quieres ver- le interrumpió con un deje de enojo mientras formaba un puño en su mano al sentir de nuevo el trapo húmedo recorrer su espalda- Si estuvieras en mi posición verías las cosas como son.

-Si estuviera en tu posición seguramente obedecería al amo para evitarme esta pena- Naruto no respondió nada, permaneció callado tratando de aguantar el dolor. Ino lo observo unos momentos, su espalda estaba completamente roja, la sangre que momentos antes le recorría ya había sido limpiada y había dejado de salir, la escena simplemente le deprimía, era el primer amigo que tenía y no había podido hacer nada por el- Persóname, Naruto- el aludido sintió las manos de la rubia recorrerlo por detrás hasta atraparlo en un cálido abrazo - ¡Perdóname no pude hacer nada por ti!- sus cálidas lagrimas empezaron a humedecer su espalda, sintió el cuerpo de su amiga temblar de la impotencia y sin pensar una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, si en aquel momento no hubiese estado encadenado le devolvería aquel abrazo con otro tratando de reconfortarla.

-No tienes por que…

-¡Ino!- la chica al oír la voz de Sasuke se aparto de inmediato limpiando sus lágrimas al instante- Sal de aquí y déjame solo con Naruto.

-como ordene amo- la chica salió de la celda rápidamente, al pasar a un costado de Sasuke este la tomo del brazo para susúrrale.

-No te quiero tan cercas de el de nuevo- dicho esto la soltó dejando que continuara su camino, la chica no respondió manteniendo la cabeza abajo y siguió su caminar.

Sasuke se adentro a la celda a paso lento, contemplando la espalda desnuda del chico, en aquel momento ninguna gota de sangre manchaba su suave piel, todo había sido limpiado por Ino. Parecía lamentable lo que le habían hecho a su querido esclavo, el pensamiento de que no debió dejar ir a Sakura sin darle su merecido paso por su mente más de una vez conforme se acercaba a su esclavo.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- Exclamo Naruto desde donde estaba pero el continuo caminado hasta poder tocar su espalda, acaricio con la lleva de su dedo cada una de sus heridas a pesar de las molestias del chico, su dedo índice se detuvo en la herida mas grande y con un sutil movimiento la beso provocando que el rubio enrojeciera- ¿A que viniste, noble?

-Solo quiero cerrar tus heridas- poso una de sus manos en el estomago del chico subiendo lentamente por pecho hasta llegar a su mentón, le obligo a girar todo lo posible para así poder mirarlo, su otro brazo le rodeo por la cintura atrayéndolo aun mas a su cuerpo- quiero hacerte olvidar lo que has pasado.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar sus labio fueron sellados por los del pelinegro, podía sentir el apasionado movimiento de sus labios profundizar aun mas aquel beso y por alguna razón que aun desconocía comenzaba a responderle de la misma forma, disfrutando también aquellos labios que se negaban a separarse de los suyos.

-Naruto- le llamo al termino beso- necesito que seas paciente- sus palabras le desconcertaron y mas después de aquel beso- te sacare de aquí y así podrás ser libre.

-¿Libre?- no podía entender sus palabras acaso ¿Realmente le iba dar la libertad?- ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿Ser libre?

-Si- le volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con un beso corto que apenas duro unos segundos- te sacare de aquí en cuanto vuelva, así que solo espérame.

Se separo de el decidido a marcharse pero Naruto no pudo reaccionar hasta que Sasuke salió por completo de la celda, ¿Podrían ser ciertas sus palabras? ¿Qué haría ahora? Podía sentir latir su corazón agitarse con la idea, nunca hubiera creído que aquel día llegaría.

Al salir Sasuke de los calabozos busco a Ino con la mirada, ella se encontraba a unos pocos metros lejos de él, permanecía con la mirada baja y podía verse aun sus mejillas rojas, Sasuke ignoraba si era por vergüenza o enojo pero no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo. Camino hacia ella con paso firme hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, la chica solo hiso reverencia advirtiendo la presencia de su amo.

-Escúchame bien, Ino- La seriedad de voz de su amo le provoco mas estremecimiento del que pudo imaginar- No quiero ver mas actos de efectos hacia Naruto como el que acabo de presenciar, de ahora en adelante limítate solo a atenderlo.

-Pero amo yo solo…

-No quiero si quiera que le dirijas la palabra amenos de que sea necesario ¿Entendiste? No quiero que mi valioso esclavo sea ensuciado con las manos de otros.

-Como ordene mi amo.

Sasuke partió de la residencia dando estrictas ordenes de volver a dejar entrar a Sakura por mas de que esta insistiera en entrar y sin mas instrucciones retomo su camino hacia el trabajo.

Ino entro minutos mas tarde quitándole las cadenas a Naruto pero su actitud era distante y apenas y le respondió al hablarle, el rubio quería decirle que Sasuke le dejaría libre en cuanto volviera pero apenas le quito las esposas y le cerro bajo llave de nuevo dejándolo solo en aquellas celdas. No entendía a que se debía aquel repentino cambio de actitud pero después le preguntaría cuando saliera de aquella celda si es que antes no salía corriendo de la casa para disfrutar en cuanto antes su libertad pero al pasar Sasuke por sus pensamientos podía sentir que se le encogía el corazón, ¿Y si solo lo dejaba libre para estar en paz con aquella noble? No entendía por que pensamientos tan absurdos pasaban por su cabeza pero aun así no logro quitarlos durante todo el día, su corazón estaba confuso en aquellos momentos unas veces creía que Sasuke era la persona mas despreciable que hubiera conocido pero en otras ocasiones no dejaba de pensar en el como un ser bueno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llamaron a la puerta de la misión una hora después de la partida de Sasuke, Ino se hacerlo de inmediato suponiendo que se trataba de la señorita Sakura. Sasuke le había dado ordenes explicitas antes de su partida, le había dicho que si esa mujer volvía de nuevo no la dejara pasar pero al abrir la puerta no fue la cara de Sakura la que la desconcertó si no la cara de otro noble del cual dudaba y del que debía cuidarse.

-Señor Hyuuga- hizo reverencia ante el noble- lo lamento pero el amo Sasuke no se encuentra en la mansión ahora.

-Es una pena- le sonrió amablemente- pero ¿Te importaría si mi ayudante y o pasamos un rato? – la chica le miro dudosa- solo quisiéramos tomar un poco de agua y descasar unos minutos y será todo, eh tenido un viaje exhausto.

-Pero solo un instante, al amo no le gusta que deje entrar a nadie en su ausencia.

-Solo serán unos minutos, lo prometo.

-Está bien.

Ino les abrió la puerta para que ambos pasaran pese a su duda de dejarlos entrar, Neji le hizo una señal a Lee para que se adentrara junto con el, la chica los guio hasta el salón mas próximo a la entrada para que descansaran.

-Disculpe señorita- le hablo Lee con cortesía a la chica la cual se sintió incomoda- Necesito ir al baño, ¿Podría indicarme donde esta?

-En seguida le diré a una de las esclavas que le acompañe…

-No es necesario- le interrumpió- solo con decirme es suficiente, no tardare nada.

-Esta en ese pasillo a la derecha- señalo el lugar y Lee le siguió con la mirada sonriente.

-Muchas gracias, no tardare nada.

Lee corrió por el pasillo simulando prisa lo cual le pareció poco agradable a Ino, no podía creer que un chico tan simple estuviera siempre al lado de Neji el cual siempre se comportaba con autoridad, después de todo era una de las cinco familias mas importantes del lugar. Ino abrió las puertas del salón para que Neji pudiera entrar, el joven tomo asiento recostándole en el respaldo del sillón.

-Le traeré su agua…

-¿podrías traerme un té frio? Si fuera posible, claro- La chica le miro con extrañeza y después asintió.

-en seguida lo traeré, señor Hyuuga -Ino salió de la habitación con la sensación de que algo estaba tramando aquel hombre detrás de aquella sonrisa.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Lee corrió con sigilo toda la mansión hasta llegar a el lugar deseado, bajo por unas oscuras escaleras que parecían llevarlo al subsuelo, al final de aquellas escaleras logro encontrar aquella puerta que tanto ansiaba ver, saco una llave de su bolsillo derecho y abrió la cerradura de aquella puerta metálica, al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba en las celdas, se adentro llamando en voz baja el nombre de Naruto.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Naruto en el interior de la celda.

-Por fin te encuentro- Lee se apresuro hasta llegar a el para así encender una vela y poder verlo mejor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuchamos que habías intentado escapar y habías sido encerrado en estas horribles celdas.

-¡Hinata!- dijo repentinamente al recordarla- ¿Ella logro escapar? ¿Qué a sido de ella?

-No te preocupes por ella, llego a nosotros contándonos lo que paso, fue un acto muy valiente amigo.

-¿Entonces ella esta bien?

- El señor Neji logro sacarla de aquí pero por desgracia no hemos podido liberarla de su esclavitud, el señor Neji pensó que primero deberíamos ponerla a salvo antes de pelear su libertad para no ponerla en peligro.

-entonces ella…- Lee saco un sobre de su chaleco y se lo extendió a Naruto- ¿Qué es esto?

-Hinata lo escribió para ti, no se que diga pero me pidió que te lo diera- Naruto saco su contenido esperando grandes noticias- pero desafortunadamente no te lo puedes quedar, es por seguridad así que en cuanto termines de leerlo necesito que me lo devuelvas.

-Entiendo- el rubio comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta, en ella decía Hinata que se encontraba bien, que vivía a lado de muchos esclavos libres que trabajaban sus tierras y que lamentaba no poder ayudarlo en aquel momento pero deseaba mucho verlo y saber como estaba- Ella es feliz ahí ¿Verdad?

-Eso esperamos- le sonrió Lee y recibió de vuelta la carta- en cuanto salgas de aquí te la devolveremos. Me gustaría poder sacarte ahora y mas por tu estado pero…

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

-Tenemos a un hombre aquí, quizás te enteres de quien sea antes de que salgas si es que aun quieres ser libre.

-Sasuke me dijo que lo seria- Lee le miro sorprendido- me prometió que en cuanto volviera yo seria libre- Lee le miro con incredulidad.

-No lo se, yo que tu no me hacia falsas ilusiones ese hombre suele ser muy engañoso.

-Se escuchaba muy serio, parecía que decía la verdad- dijo con certeza.

-Esta bien, te creo a ti pero a ese noble no. Escucha Naruto en caso de que no sea así recuerda que aun nos tienes a nosotros, el señor Neji le gustaría verte libre- Apago la vela con un soplido y se dirigió a la salida- Tengo que irme o notaran mi ausencia, espero verte pronto, Naruto.

-¡Lee!- le llamo antes de que saliera- Gracias por ayudar a Hinata y por tratar de ayudarme a mí.

-Es un placer, le expresare tu agradecimiento al señor Neji también.

Lee salió de las celdas dejando pensativo a Naruto, a decir verdad no había pensado en que las palabras de Sasuke fueran mentiras, había confiado en el tan rápido que no se había detenido a dudar, además sus palabras habían sonado tan sinceras.

Cuando Lee se reunió con Neji en la sala de estar le informo en palabras que solo ellos podían entender que ya había acudido a la celda donde se encontraba Naruto y que todo había ido bien. Se disculpo con Ino informándole que volvería después a visitar a amo, después de eso salieron de la residencia de vuelta las oficinas de los Hyuuga. En el camino Lee le comento sobre la supuesta liberación de la que Naruto le comento.

-No creo que eso suceda- soltó Neji- Conozco a Sasuke y según tengo entendido tiene una extraña obsesión hacia Naruto. Además si el hubiera tenido la intensión de liberarlo ya lo habría liberado desde hace tiempo, incluso no habría mandado a que lo buscaran cuando escapo.

-Pobre Naruto, parecía muy ilusionado.

-Si le ah creído entonces tenemos un problema porque comienza a confiar en él ¿Y sabes lo que quiere decir con eso?- Lee negó con la cabeza- Que le esta tomando cariño.

Lee intercambio miradas sabiendo perfectamente lo que eso significaba las palabras de su amigo. Muchos de los esclavos a los que habían pretendido liberar se negaban constantemente por el gran cariño que le profesaban a su amo motivo por el cual se habían negado a su liberación total, ahora solo tenían que esperar que no sucediera lo mismo con Naruto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Sasuke continuo analizando los papeles que tenia en sus manos con mucho cuidado, en ese momento un esclavo entro con sigilo depositando una pequeña hoja en el escritorio. Sin mucho interés le dio un vistazo para tomarlo y leer su contenido. El rostro del pelinegro cambio drásticamente al leer en aquella pequeña nota "Neji fue a visitarlo a la residencia", arrugo el pequeño papel en su puño y lo tiro con desprecio al suelo. No entendía que es lo que pretendía Neji al llegar tan sigilosamente a su hogar ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Sus sospechas de que el tenia gran parte que ver en la desaparición de Naruto aumentaba cada vez, no podía creerse ya la mentira de que solo iba a visitarlo a él para hablar de negocios si cada vez que le visitaba el no se encontraba.

Tomo el teléfono entre sus manos, no podía soportar mas aquel juego que Neji comenzaba a jugar a costa de él, espero unos segundos para que contestaran del otro lado de la línea, la voz irritante del famoso subordinado de Neji se dejo escuchar y al instante solicito que su superior atendiera el teléfono, al informarle de quien se trataba Lee no tardo en pasarle la bocina a Neji.

-Supe que estuviste en mi casa- dijo de la manera mas cordial que pudo- ¿Se pude saber a que se debió tu repentina visita?

-Solo quería tomar un descanso y charlar contigo, después de todo hacia mucho de nuestra última platica- la tranquilidad de su voz le exaltaba- me sorprende que me llamaras en cuanto supiste de mi visita ¿Acaso ocurre algo?

-Te seré honesto, se perfectamente lo que pretendes- escucho una pequeña risa desde el otro lado pero prefirió ignorarla- se que eres tu el que ayudo a mi esclavo para tratar de escapar y que tu sabes cual es el paradero de la esclava Hinata.

-Ignoro a que se deben tus acusaciones sin fundamentos pero si tu esclavo trato de huir de ti es por que no esta satisfecho con su amo.

-No trates de burlarte de mi, se perfectamente que ayudas a los esclavos a obtener su libertad.

-Gusto ser la clase de personas que ayuda a cualquiera que me la solicite pero eso no comprueba nada de lo que me acusas pero espero que tus falsas sospechas no arruinen los negocios que intento establecer contigo- Sasuke comprendió en aquel momento que se había apresurado, la repentina llegada de Neji a su residencia lo habían sacado de sus cabales y no había jugado bien sus cartas en aquel momento no podía ganarle a Neji sin pruebas.

-Claro que no, debes disculparme- dijo recobrando su compostura- desde ese incidente eh estado muy nervioso y tampoco quisiera un conflicto entre nuestros negocios por esta nimiedad.

-Tampoco yo ¿Te parece si mañana te hago una visita? Por su puesto me gustaría que me señalaras la hora para poder encontrarte en casa esta vez.

Sasuke no se atrevió a discutir mas poniéndose de acuerdo con Neji acerca de la hora de su visita, no quería tener que recibirlo de nuevo en su hogar pero no quería revolver asuntos personales con los negocios teniendo como prioridad el ultimo mas que el primero. Al terminar la llamada decidió en no distraerse más y concentrarse en los papeles que tenia en su escritorio, no deseaba tener ningún problema con su hermano solo por que estuvo preocupado por tonterías y no por su trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Naruto pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la partida de Sasuke. No tenia un reloj en la mano y mucho menos iluminación para percatarse del tiempo al exterior de aquella celda pero imagino que ya era demasiado tarde, tanto que imaginaba que el sol ya se había ocultado y al pensar en esa posibilidad recordó las palabras de Lee, no podía entender que es lo que estuviera haciendo Sasuke como para tardar tanto ¿acaso es que tenia tan pocas ganas de liberarlo?

Las puertas del calabozo se abrieron y solo escucho el sonar de los pasos de dos hombres quien imagino serian hombres con corpulentos cuerpos dispuesto a someterle, su celda se abrió y pronto se vio obligado a salir guiado por esos hombres, le indicaron que caminara hacia la salida y este obedeció sin intenciones de empezar alguna riña, estaba demasiado cansado para eso. Al salir sintió como sus ojos se segaban ante las lámparas de la mansión, a sus ojos le tomaron bastante tiempo para adaptarse a la luz y en cuanto le permitieron ver con claridad se vio frente a frente con la cara de Sasuke quien se encontraba bajo la comodidad de un ostentoso sillón color chocolate.

No podía negarse que le alegraba verlo pero lo que más le entusiasmaba era lo que tenia que decirle. El pelinegro se levanto y se acerco a él, sin mucho afán de establecer una conversación pregunto por su estado a lo que Naruto le respondió que se encontraba bien, después de eso permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, Naruto comprendió que Sasuke estaba diferente a cuando había partido.

-¿Ya soy libre?- soltó por fin Naruto sin poder ocultar la ansiedad en sus palabras.

-Si ya lo eres.

-¿En serio?- dijo aun crédulo puesto que sus guardianes no se alejaban de su lado y Sasuke permanecía quieto frente a él- ¿Tengo tu palabra?

-La tienes- Le tomo del brazo derecho- pero tu libertad tiene sus limitaciones.

Naruto no comprendió sus palabras hasta que sintió que algo sometió su muñeca, al mirarse el brazo izquierdo para ver de que se trataba observo sus ya conocidas esposas pero esta vez su mano estaba sometida junto a la de Sasuke y una cadena de no mas de un metro y medio era lo único que les podía mantener separados uno del otro.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo exaltado- ¡Me diste tu palabra! ¡Me dijiste que me ibas a liberar!

-Si, así fue. Te libere del calabozo y de tu castigo.

-¡Me engañaste!

-Yo nunca te engañe, tu hiciste tus suposiciones por tu cuenta jamás referí a la clase de libertad que te otorgaría.

Naruto no podía creerse lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía como un tonto por haber creído que Sasuke le liberaría y ahora pasaría mas del tiempo que el deseaba al lado de aquel noble tan orgulloso. Podía ver sus posibilidades de libertad alejarse cada vez mas y no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esta sin tener que arrancarle todo el brazo a Sasuke para poder escapar.

continuara...

* * *

Levanten la mano quienes creyeron que Naruto hiba a ser liberado :D (si lo se no pude engañar a nadie u.u era demasiado claro XD pero queria jugar con los sentimientos de Naruto un rato)

Bueno les agradezco de sobre manera sus reviews anteriores, nunca pensé tener tantos reviews en un solo capitulo lo cual me alegro mucho por que me ilusione bastante, desgraciadamente no pude actualizar tan rápido como esperaban pero ahora que ya estoy libre y de floja en mi casa les aseguro prontas actualizaciones o al menos hasta que mi libertad termine XD jaja por lo que le debo echar ganas estas vacaciones sin tener que deformar la hitoria.

Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir el fic capitulo por capitulo :D recibo con gran animo y de manera constructiva sus comentarios. Gracias y nos leermos en la proxima, sin mas se despide...

Eali-chan :D


End file.
